After All These Years: The Grand Elven Ball
by Ayva Trance
Summary: (Formerly The Gathering) You're invited to a ball by Lord Elrond. Come please. What could possibly go wrong? You should never ask that question. Review Please. Better summary inside.
1. Eavesdropping and sending invitations

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR! But I do own some of the characters that I've created.  
  
Summary: Lord Elrond and King Thranduil haven't seen each other for centuries. So one day Lord Elrond decided to throw a party. Personalities start to clash in the household as the arrivals of both those from Mirkwood and some even from the Golden Wood start to collide. Trouble begins. what's a bunch of elves going to do about it?  
  
Chapter 1: Sending invitations  
  
"Where's father been lately?" Elrohir asked his brother while they were walking to go to their rooms.  
  
"In his study, as usual," Elladan replied.  
  
"He's been unusually silent these past few days, shouldn't go see what's wrong?" Elrohir asked.  
  
They both turned and nodded at each other. They slowly walked down the beautiful silent hallways of the Rivendell household. They didn't want to risk waking up anyone, especially their sister, Arwen because she just got back from spend a few years in Lorien. As they passed by another room unfortunately they got a response so they paused. As the door opened a teenage boy opened the door and peeped out to see what was going on. He also paused when he saw the twins.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he whispered. He gave them a look that said you're-up-to-something-and-I-want-to-be-a-part-of it.  
  
Both of the twins looked at each other and grinned. "Go back to sleep Estel, we were just going to see Ada," Elladan said looking down the hallway that led to his father's study.  
  
"Can I come?" the boy named Estel asked. The twins sighed because they knew that they were wasting time arguing.  
  
"Fine," Elrohir said finally giving in.  
  
They both gave Estel a sign that said that they must be very quiet before all three of them made it to Elrond's study. When they got there finally, they were surprised that he wasn't alone, so they got a closer look and began to listen in.  
  
"How many years has it been since you last talked to that King?" one voice asked. This voice was soft but yet demanding so the three, who were listening in figured it belonged to Glorifindel, who was one of Elrond's advisors.  
  
"Too many years, before Elladan and Elrohir was born I believe," their father's voice said as a sound of him sitting in a chair came through the opening.  
  
"That's over 2000 years, my lord," Glorifindel wondered out loud. He looked at Elrond and saw that he silently nodded. "Excuse me my lord for asking but, why haven't you two been talking all these years?"  
  
"Too many differences between us, Glorifindel. He's far wiser and older than I am. And we both have different ways of controlling our land and people," Elrond confessed lightly as he looked at his advisor. "Plus all these years we've been so busy. And with the Twins, my daughter and Estel to deal with these years, it has been hard on all of us. King Thranduil knows of this."  
  
"Then if he knows, my lord then why the sudden urge to see him again, after all these years?" Glorifindel asked.  
  
"Well, to be honest I have a feeling that if we do not talk now then this friendship that I've had with the King would slowly diminish if I do not do something about it. Besides, I heard that he has a son around the twins age and I would like to meet him," Elrond admitted.  
  
"How will the twins take to that, my lord?" Glorifindel laughed. The twins get into so much trouble these years that you have to be as strict and hard as a hammer to hold them off from doing something obscene.  
  
"I am not sure, but they better behaves themselves. I've heard things about the Prince of Mirkwood that I'm intrigued to find out for myself. But I do believe overall that under the conditions that Thranduil does put under his own house is enough to make anyone obey orders," Elrond explained as he looked out of the window in his study and sighed.  
  
"But something still doesn't seem right my lord, even after all these years of work separating you two it would be logical that you two would have found one way of contacting each other," Glorifindel questioned.  
  
Elrond slowly turned and his dark eyes actually looked sad. "Yes, there is another reason why we have not spoken for that many years. And I just hope that after all these years, that he has forgiven me."  
  
Glorifindel was shock to hear this but he wasn't the only ones who were shocked. The twins and Estel were also shocked when they heard this. What could have Elrond done to not be spoken to for over a few centuries? They were going to listen in a little more but someone behind them stopped that from happening.  
  
"What are you three doing?" a voice asked behind them. They all turn around to see another one of Elrond's advisors standing in front of them.  
  
"We wanted to speak to ada but he seems busy now." Elrohir started.  
  
"We were just waiting for the right time to go in," Elladan finished. All three of them nodded in response.  
  
"Well its late now, and I believe that Elrond is going to up for a while. So I believe you should talk to him tomorrow and be off to bed, especially you Estel."  
  
Estel opened his mouth slightly to argue but shut it close when he met the elf's stare. It was final, argument closed. The older elf watched as the three walked slowly down the hallway to Estel's room.  
  
"I wonder, what's going on? Anyone have a clue?" Elrohir asked the two in front of him.  
  
"I'm kind of dumbfounded myself also," Elladan admitted.  
  
"Maybe in the morning we could understand a little better," Estel suggested.  
  
"Maybe, he's right," Elrohir said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
The twins said their good nights to Estel and began walking down to their rooms.  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond and his advisors are still talking about what they want to do. Then finally, Elrond gets an idea.  
  
"Should we have a ball? We could invite all of the elven kingdoms to a ball and converse with each other about everything that's been happening," Elrond exclaimed. His question was more like a demand though because of how he said it but both of his advisors that were n his study agreed with the idea.  
  
It was brilliant, what could possible go wrong.  
  
"We should send invitations tomorrow morning to both, Lorien and Mirkwood," Elrond ordered before he finally left his study with a smile on his face.  
  
"What do you think of the idea?" Hector asked the other.  
  
"It's worth a try," Glorifindel answered.  
  
A/N: I know you hate author's notes but trust me with this one. Please review! Flames are welcomed! Actually they are encouraged! Please help with ideas! Reviews= more chapters. 


	2. Sending invitations, rumors

Disclaimer: Look at First chapter!  
  
Angel 110: I'm glad you liked it. Wait till you see what actually happens.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting invitations, and rumors  
  
For the past few days in Mirkwood, it had been peaceful and quiet unless you lived in the royal palace that is.  
  
"Why do I have to teach this class again?" the prince complained slightly as he brought out his bow and looked at one of his father's advisors.  
  
"Your father insists that you need to make a contribution to the community," the advisor answered.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at Farath in surprise. Make a contribution to the community. Did my father actually say that? Does he honestly not think that I have not contributed to the community enough? After all Legolas was and still is the third Marshall of the guards on the northern border of Mirkwood. Was that not enough to satisfy his father? But of course it was not.  
  
Ever since that fateful and cruel day that Legolas' mother was captured and wounded along with Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife, Legolas felt the aftermath of his father's wrath of the situation. But Celebrian survived and his mother did not. The loss of his wife was unbearable and was now stuck with, what Legolas believes is the son that did not hold up to his expectations. The only thing that seemed to satisfy the king over the years was that his son actually became one of the most skilled soldiers he could have ever asked for.  
  
So now, Legolas was going to pay for that. He came back into present time and gave in. "How many students are there?"  
  
Farath smiled and was glad that he agreed. He knew how hard that was for him to say after all Legolas could be extremely stubborn and persist, just like his father. "Only four, my lord."  
  
Legolas took in a deep sigh as he left his room with the bow in hand. As he slowly descended the stairs he took no notice of a messenger that was walking right pass him.  
  
The messenger walked immediately to the king's study and as he was in front of the door, he knocked the door. "Come in." He heard and so he entered. When he came in he saw the king, who was presently in a meeting some of his advisors. The king acknowledged his presence by a nod and dismissed his meeting. When everyone finally left the room, the king bid the messenger to come and sit down.  
  
Before the messenger sat down, he reached into his bag and presented the king with an invitation. "I was sent here to bring you this invitation, your highness, from my lord Elrond in Rivendell."  
  
As King Thranduil opened the letter, he just stared at I for a moment. An invitation to a ball? He asked himself. He secretly wondered what Elrond was up to. But then again, it has been over a few centuries since they were on friendly terms, he admitted to himself. He looked up and met the eyes of the messenger sitting in front of him, waiting for an answer to the invitation.  
  
"Will you tell your Lord Elrond, that both myself and my son gladly accept his invitation," Thranduil answered as he turned to look out into the window behind him.  
  
The messenger took this gesture as a cue to leave but before he left he heard the king's voice again," you should rest for now. You had a long journey and must feel weary. I will have a room prepared for you tonight."  
  
"Thank you, your highness."  
  
As if on cue, a servant to the royal family walks into the room quietly with a pitcher of water but this does not come unnoticed by Thranduil. Without turning around, he spoke once more," Jesviel, will you please seek to it that our guest here has a fresh bed to sleep in tonight.." He started and with thought he added," and will you please send someone to fetch me my son."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," she answered as she slightly bowed and took one look at the messenger before she exited the study.  
  
(Meanwhile, in Rivendell Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan are conversing over what they heard the other night outside of Elrond's study.)  
  
"So exactly what do we know of about this Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked as the three of them were walking around the gardens outside the palace.  
  
"I heard that he's a great soldier," Elladan voiced.  
  
"I heard he does not talk a lot," Estel added.  
  
Both of the twins looked at him. "Where did you hear that from?" the both asked in unison.  
  
"From Glorifindel after he got back from having a meeting in Mirkwood of some kind," he answered.  
  
"Well I hear that he is as formal and maybe even more formal than father is when he's around guests," Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
All three of them laughed as they began to wonder how this prince would be like when they met him.  
  
(Meanwhile, back in Mirkwood, Thranduil is talking to Legolas about the ball.)  
  
"Are you serious?" Legolas exclaimed as his father told him that he told the messenger that he accepted on behalf on himself and Legolas.  
  
"You need to get out more, my son," Thranduil explained. He knew that Legolas alone would have rejected the idea of going to the ball so he felt like it was his duty as his father to accept for Legolas' case.  
  
"What if something happens on the northern borders when we are away and I was not there?" Legolas asked. He took his duties as a Marshall seriously and needed his father to realize this.  
  
"I will put one of the captains in charge, while we are gone actually that part has already been taken cared of," Thranduil pointed out. Since he someway knew that Legolas would bring this subject up so when someone went to find him he sent someone else to seek out one of his captains.  
  
Legolas knew he was defeated and finally confessed to himself that fighting with his father would be useless. He looked at his father and said nothing. This look made Thranduil know that he succeeded into getting Legolas to go to the Grand Ball.  
  
A/N: Please review! Come on please! Also I would like to say that what happened to Legolas' mother and Celebrian is not the reason that King Thrandruil and Elrond have not been talking for over 2000 years. 


	3. The Arrivals

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: One of my computers is getting fixed so the process of all my stories will be slow until I get my main computer back to me. Other than that, thank you to those who have reviewed, and please keep reviewing.  
  
Summary: This is where the real fun begins.  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrivals  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Estel! Get back here this instant!" Farah's voice bellowed through all of Rivendell.  
  
Elrond chuckled to himself as he made through the halls to see what went wrong. All he could think of lately was the fact that the guests of the ball were arriving in the evening. When he came to where Farath was, he saw water everywhere and Farath was soaked from inch to toe. Farath looked embarrassed, then realized that he was making a fool of himself quickly excused himself from the room.  
  
I do hope the boys would behave themselves, Elrond told himself as he watched Farath walk towards another room. Who knows what might happen if they don't. Elrond knew that if necessary he would have to try to restrain his sons as much as possible since he knew that others that he knew (especially King Thranduil) would disapprove of their behavior. He hated restraining his sons but if he must, he must.  
  
(While in the garden, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir are laughing about the prank they pulled earlier.)  
  
"I can not believe you just did that!" Elrohir exclaimed to Estel.  
  
"Well I didn't mean for it to hit, Farath if that's what you are talking about!" Estel laughed.  
  
"Hey, you two have you noticed lately that there has been changes to the palace?" Elladan said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it's for the ball," Estel answered.  
  
"Well I know that, I just hate when one of these fancy balls takes place and everything changes, you know," Elladan explained.  
  
"I guess you are right, things have changed. In fact have you seen how father been acting lately? He turned into a perfectionist since he decided to host this ball," Elrohir added. Both of them nodded in response.  
  
"Well I heard that the guests are going to start to arrive this evening," Estel told them as they started to cross a bridge.  
  
Elrohir and Estel look at each other slightly while thinking of what they could do when the guests arrive. All three of them knew that they would be in deep trouble if they started trouble and played pranks while the guests stay at their house. But what else was there left to do, they all wondered.  
  
As everyone got ready for the arrival of the Lord Elrond then realized that everything was set except for one thing. As he was sitting in his study reviewing papers he ordered for someone to bring his sons into his study. By the time that Elladan, Estel, and Elrohir arrived it drew sooner to the time of the arrivals. When they entered all three of them knew somewhat what their father would tell them. Behave yourselves. Don't get into trouble. (Yaddy yaddy da) The point was all three of them knew that they were going to be told the rules but things did not go as fully as they thought.  
  
"Father, we know we have to-"Elladan started but was silenced with the look on Elrond's face.  
  
"I am aware that you three know the rules of what is to be expected of you when the guests arrive. But this time things are going to be different. I will not tolerant any mischief from any of you during the stay of these visitors and if mischief does occur then there will be consequences," Elrond said while looking at all three of them seriously.  
  
Elrohir was about to open his mouth and protest but shut it immediately as he saw the demanding look in his father's face that told him that the discussion was closed. The three of them looked at each other and nodded at their father's words. Lord Elrond smiled then dismissed them.  
  
"That was- odd," Estel said speaking out loud what all three of them were thinking.  
  
"I wonder what was so important about these guests that father would PUNISH US for. I mean I know that this King of Mirkwood is coming and he is important but to deprive his own sons from having fun-"Elrohir started.  
  
"Is absurd. Now I'm wondering how we are going to be able to put up with all of this until the guests leave," Elladan finished.  
  
They were now heading down to their rooms to make themselves look presentable for the guests. The sun was already waning and soon it would be dark. They were expected arrivals late in the evening. There was suppose to be a welcoming feast for the guests and it was wrapping up very nicely. When it was finally time to open the gates and the twins and Estel looked amazing.  
  
Elladan wore a long blue robe while Elrohir wore a long maroon robe. Both of them had their braided hair tied behind their ears. Estel on the other hand also had a grey robe on that was given to him to wear for this exact occasion. In fact someone actually told him that he had to seem as elfish as possible for the occasion.  
  
They all waited patiently and silently until one of their guards approached them and told them that someone had arrived. They all stood there anticipating the arrival of the first guest. It surprised them with what they saw. The being that they saw was definitely an elf but not like any elf they have seen before.  
  
He was tall, slender, had a great figure and had long blond hair while garbed in green riding clothes. He had a look of a warrior and was looking straight at the welcoming party. At start Elrond and the others thought that the only arrival would be this one elf but then they noticed that he was closely followed by two others. They too were garbed in the same clothes as the one they were following. The two that were following the leader looked intent on making sure they actually arrived and was ready for their leader to turn back around. It was quite odd.  
  
The guards made way for the arrivals when they finally came closer. The two followers were talking to their leader when they finally approached and they were urging their leader to go before them but one gave in and decided that he go first then their leader then the other would follow. Yet again this was an odd sight for the on lookers.  
  
In no time one by one they arrived. After the first descended his hair and waited for the others, they made their way to the welcoming party.  
  
"Welcome," the twins heard their father say as the three approached.  
  
One of them responded nicely while bowing. "Thank You. May I introduce myself and my companions? I am Galith, son of Niondil," he then looked at what the others thought as the leader of the group and introduced," and my lord is Legolas, son of King Thranduil." As he said this everyone looked at Legolas at once which made him slightly uncomfortable. Finally while finishing his introduction Galith introduced the last elf as Isaramir, son of Celiorion then as he finished Elrond kept wondering where Legolas' father was but in some way Legolas hinted the unspoken question and answered.  
  
"My father, Lord Elrond, at last minute had to attend to some unexpected business and has been delayed. But he bid us to go when we had original planned to depart. I expect him to be leaving tomorrow at the least," Legolas answered. He had not broken gaze with the Lord of Rivendell since Legolas was introduced a moment ago.  
  
"I see, well you must all had had a long journey and I bid you to take some rest before we have a little feast for your arrival," Lord Elrond spoke while still looking at Legolas straight in the eyes. There was something about the look in those eyes that made Elrond curious about him but he could not put a finger on what it was. "I see to it that you get shown to your rooms and that you are comfortable here.  
  
When the conversation ended, Legolas was thinking so many things at once that his head was swimming. This is going to be crazy, he kept thinking to himself. His father knew that Legolas had a way with people and that way always got him in trouble. He was not your average Elven prince. In fact the only reason that he had two other companions with him when he arrived was because his father wanted to make sure he was actually going to go to the ball and not avoid it. He recalled the conversation with Galith and Isaramir earlier about the reasons he had to go to the ball in the first place. The main reason that came up was basically that he was obligated and that his father told him to. When Legolas took one last moment to see who was around him he laid his eyes upon the twins and wait- is that a human! His eyes widened as he stared at the human in a gray robe that was looking back at him.  
  
Maybe, this could be fun, after all, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Okay people the plot is going to pick up from this point on okay! Also Please Review! 


	4. uneasy examinatins, the welcoming feast

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Warning things are going to get crazy in this story (hehe). Besides that enjoy! Also thank you for the Reviews  
  
Summary: The welcoming feast begins.. (Can you sense the trouble?)  
  
The twins felt slightly strange as the Prince of Mirkwood gazed upon them. It was feeling they had never felt people but neither one of them could figure out what the feeling was. It felt like a mix of emotions. But one thing was for sure they both felt uneasy and slightly intimidated by the unwavering stare of the prince. Both of them turned slightly and looked at Estel, who at the moment was staring at the prince also. The silence that was presence during all of the stares was beginning to be unbearable until their father broke the silence.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir and Estel would you three be kind enough to show our guests to their chambers," Lord Elrond somewhat demanded of them.  
  
All three of them nodded and began moving towards the house with the guests closely following behind them. As they were walking Elladan could not have helped the feeling and noticing that the prince was somewhat examining him while he was walking, Elrohir and Estel too could sense this and tried to compose themselves more formally.  
  
Lets see what we have here, Legolas thought to himself as he gazed at the three in front of him. He looked at Elladan first and got a sense that this one was the leader of the three. He could not give a reason for his assumption but in a way he just knew it. Hopefully he is well trained enough and knowledgeable enough to talk to, he concluded then turned to look at Elrohir. Now this one, he began thinking, seems like trouble. In some way Legolas sensed a spirit of wildness in Elrohir that yet again he could not explain why he felt that. Might need to stay clear of him, he concluded then turned lastly to Estel.  
  
Now what in all middle earth is a human doing in an Elven Kingdom? Legolas wondered. While Legolas was growing up he was told by his father the ways of men and how they change to a point where they could be untrustworthy and deceiving, he slightly doubted that this human was any different from the others. In fact on certain journeys Legolas and some others who were traveling with him had encountered humans who tried to attack them during the night. Legolas shook his head slightly to hide the memory of what happened but as he did so they were already at their destinations.  
  
"Here you are your highness, I hope you enjoy your stay," Elladan exclaimed pulling Legolas out of his thoughts abruptly. He just looked at them in response. Yet again this look was a little unnerving, even for an elf looking at another elf. Elladan, Estel and Elrohir took this look as the signal for them to leave and as they did so Legolas entered his room and lay quietly on the bed in the room while sighing lightly.  
  
"This is going to be one long visit," he said out loud.  
  
(While in the mean time, the three departing figures began to talk amongst themselves as to what they were going to do.)  
  
"Now I thought that how father acted was odd, this prince's behavior is even stranger," Estel confessed as they were walking through the hallways around the house. The twins nodded in response. They too thought that the prince was weird but yet they both had an uncanny feeling of why the prince did act the way he did towards them. There was something about him that just did not make sense for some reason but they could not put their finger on what it was.  
  
Maybe things will get figured out a little better at the feast tonight, Elladan thought as they finally reached their rooms. All three of them knew that the feast would start at any moment so they decided to go into the twins' room and wait. The waiting lasted for only about thirty minutes or so when a knock was heard on their door. Everything was now ready for the feast.  
  
When they arrived at the place where they were to dine for the night, they were surprised to see that the prince and his advisors along with their father were already present. Everyone slightly looked at them signaling them to sit down. When they finally sat down, another awkward silence filled the room slightly until Elrond continued the conversation that his sons figured he was having before they arrived.  
  
"So how is your father?" Elrond asked the prince.  
  
"He has been very busy of late, so I barely see my father," the prince answered in a light voice. At present moment all of the prince's attention was focused on Elrond.  
  
"So what exactly do you do in Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked abruptly while noticing that as he spoke Legolas shifted his gaze towards him. Also to Elrohir side Elladan was slightly staring at his brother. What was he thinking asking a question like that? Elladan wondered.  
  
"I am not exactly sure what you mean," Legolas responded while still looking at Elrohir.  
  
"I mean, what are your duties? Do you have time to have fun?" Elrohir further explained his question. At that moment his twin mentally slapped himself and stared at his brother incredulously. Is he even thinking of who he's asking these questions to? Elladan asked himself mentally.  
  
Legolas mentally smirked at the idea of actually answering the absurd question but his advisors knew him too well and intervene. "My highness is the commander of the Northern borders of Mirkwood, my lord," Galith answered quickly while looking slightly at Legolas.  
  
Galith all too well what Legolas liked to do for fun. He learned from experience with the lad since he was an elf-ling. Legolas was such a troubled mess at times that sometimes when dealing with his behavior you would have forgotten that he was a prince. Legolas just had one of those personalities that if he did not like you he would show it in some shape or form. This personality trait had always gotten him in trouble with his father. So even though the prince was always a silent being and sometimes barely spoke unless it was necessary, his actions justified more to what he was feeling at any particular time.  
  
IN fact, Galith was sometimes so uncertain of what Legolas could say at times that he did not risk the possibility of what he could had said so instead he answered the question himself. He glanced at Legolas, who in the same time was staring right at him.  
  
"So you are a commander of the northern forces? Then you must be excellent in the bow," Elrond exclaimed to stop the silence was again brought over the group.  
  
"If I may say it sire, Legolas is the best archer in Mirkwood besides his father," Isaramir answered. Legolas was getting sort of tired of people interrupting him while he was trying to figure out either a modest way of answering or whether to let someone speak for him. It was infuriating at times but he was somewhat used to it since he was a prince.  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas for a response but got nothing. No emotion showed on Legolas' face. Elrond was being to wonder even more about the prince and his ways but someway knew that if he were patient he would understand the prince better in due time.  
  
During all of the conversation, the twins and Estel were even more bewildered about the prince's behavior than before. What was up with this guy? That one question ran through their minds as they finally finished their meal and excused themselves from the table.  
  
When they were leaving, all three of them knew one thing at the moment, having this prince around was gong to be harder than they thought.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Meetings with Arwen

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Things are going to get better and are going to pick up pace, if anyone is wandering.  
  
It had been a long day but Legolas at the moment was not in the least bit tired so he began to walk around the palace's grounds. It looked so beautiful during the nighttime with the stars shining over his head and the smell of the woods not too far off. He could tell why so many elves wanted to live in Rivendell but it was no Mirkwood. Mirkwood in its day when it was called Greenwood was filled with light and peace and was considered one of the greatest Elven paradises in Middle Earth but then darkness came, so Legolas was told.  
  
His father experienced it first-hand in his long days. But to Legolas Mirkwood was and still is beautiful and most importantly of all, his home. He had ridden almost five days straight from Mirkwood to Rivendell and got little rest during those days, but the time was not long enough to tire him out. So he began to walk some more.  
  
He began singing lightly to himself as he walked through the gardens. Legolas absorbed all of his surroundings everything from what kind of flowers were in the gardens to the kinds of trees that were growing. He had always loved nature just like any other Silvan elf. In fact sometimes Legolas did not even like sleeping in the palace so instead you could find him in the trees at night out side of his window. While he was walking he began to walk towards a bridge but at the moment did not realize it was already occupied.  
  
Legolas heard a soft sweet voice of a female singing a song about the stars when he approached. The voice gasped and stopped when the owner saw him come out abruptly out of the shadows. She looked stunned and he stopped walking abruptly when he finally took notice of her. With his eyes suddenly widen, Legolas looked at the elf maiden and noticed that she was looking at him the same way.  
  
She was beautiful; actually she was so beautiful that her beauty was unexplainable in words. Her long braided brown hair flowed ever so lightly against her fair face. She was entrancing to look at and the fact that she was actually staring at him the same ay that he was probably looking at her he guessed made him a bit uneasy. He mentally shook his head and tried to shift his attention to something else which was a hard thing to do.  
  
"Pardon me, I did not realize the bridge was occupied," Legolas softly said while forcing his head to look at her.  
  
She smiled. "Oh it's quite all right. You must be one of our guests?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he responded leaning his lean figure slightly against the bridge to look down at the water.  
  
"I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, Master of this Realm," she said lightly looking at him. He turned and looked at her in response but he said nothing. "May I ask who you are sir?"  
  
Legolas slightly shifted in his composure but he gaze remained on Arwen. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
Arwen was slightly glad that Legolas turned back to look at the water and did not see her reaction to his answer. This is Thranduil's son! The prince of Mirkwood! He did not seem like a prince when he talked. Arwen thought. She looked at him closely. But I have to admit, he is gorgeous. She looked at his lean figure and his long blond braided hair. But there was something about this elf that seemed to be different than what his appearance suggests.  
  
"How do you like it here so far?" Arwen asked as she stood there looking at him but when he looked at her she met his deep blue eyes and politely looked away slightly shifting her attention to something else. She had a feeling that he was grateful that she did turn away.  
  
"Rivendell feels peaceful and welcoming," he answered. She smiled in response. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
She looked at him slightly and observed that he was now looking up at the stars. "Yes it is beautiful. It's precious, nights like these," she responded also looking at the stars.  
  
"Precious, indeed," he said almost in whisper. He looked at her in the corner of his eye. "I do not remember you from the feast earlier, were you there?"  
  
"No, I was resting from my long journey back to Rivendell from Lorien and decided to eat a little earlier," Arwen explained and while thinking about the feast a question conjured in her mind. "Have you met my brothers yet?"  
  
"I believe I have, are they the ones who showed me to my room?" he questioned with his eyebrow slowly arched.  
  
"Most likely," she answered. "I heard that my father wants them to learn how to behave from you during your visit. Or at least that what I have heard since I heard about the ball."  
  
Now at the moment, Arwen got Legolas' full attention. Elrond wanted me to teach his sons how to behave? Is he mad? How badly do they act in the first place? Some people have hard enough problems dealing with me alone and now this? Just hopefully I will not go insane while here. Legolas mentally shook his head. He does not even know me and yet he wants me to do this. But maybe this was just a rumor like she said. But what if it's not a rumor? Maybe like so many other times I will be forced to actually attempt to be formal. That's just mad do not think that way, he told himself. Wait until people at home here about this. I wonder what my father would say about this idea. He would probably say it is absurd but then again I would even say it's absurd!  
  
There a moment of awkward silence between them as they both just stood there staring at each other. His stare was not unfriendly but a bit unnerving. Neither of them blinked as they did this, Arwen was about to say something but she was interrupted by her brothers' arrival.  
  
"Hey, Arwen! You are finally up," Elladan blurted out before he realized that Arwen was not alone. He stopped and almost tripped in the process when he saw Legolas. His brother followed but did not see that Elladan stopped walking and stumbled and fell while knocking his twin over. Arwen, Estel and silently Legolas started laughing as the two stumbled to get on their feet.  
  
"I did not realize you had company. We can talk another time-"Elladan answered as tried to recompose himself.  
  
"It's all right. I had a long day and should really get some rest. Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you all," Legolas said formally. Even though he hated the way he had to be formal all the time he knew that he had a make people believe he was that formal to make them give him a little space. He bowed slightly to all of them and swiftly left the scene.  
  
"I still do not get that guy," Elrohir said as he caught a glimpse of Legolas before he vanished into the palace. "What do you think Arwen?"  
  
"I do not know why but I think you are being a little too prejudice of this guy," Arwen said slightly making the other three stand there and stare at her. "I mean, I do not know what it is about that guy but there is something that is just different to what we are used. I just think that we might need this kind of change maybe around here." As she said this part they just looked at her and she silently understood what that look meant well at least the look her brothers were giving her. "Look I know I have not been home in a few years but I am here now. I missed you guys very much."  
  
Her brothers smiled and Estel watched while they embraced their sister. Estel silently began to hope that Arwen was right about that guy since the last thing anyone around here would want was someone else like Elrohir, or in other words a very clever troublemaker.  
  
A/N: Please Review. 


	6. More arrivals, the mystery prank

After All these Years: The Grand Elven Ball  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: I have decided that I do not care if I get any reviews for this story so I'll continue and thank you for those who have reviewed this story, I really do appreciate it. Please if anyone has suggestions for this story I am willing to consider them.  
  
Chapter 5: Pranks, mischief and suspicions  
  
When the sun began to rise at the start of the new day everything seemed so calm and peaceful just as the night before well at least that was until Farath woke up and started to scream franticly.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" he began to bellow as a bucket full of what was thought to be water fell on his head and splattered and soaked his clothes. "I cannot believe this happened to me again!"  
  
As Farath was bellowing and tried to get make himself drier he then realized what he thought was water was actually a water form of sugar! He began to scream and cry out again because he realized that it soaked his hair and now he was going to have to redo his hair and braid it once more for the second time since he woke up.  
  
All the commotion once again brought Elrond to the scene and when he saw Farath standing there soaked and somewhat crying he could not believe his eyes. What was going on? He was about to ask Farath who did this when his eyes became wide and began to hope that none of King Thranduil's advisors or son saw the incident and swiftly told Farath to clean himself up and take his time. He had his strong suspicions on who committed the prank and he was going to get to the bottom of it right away.  
  
Yet again Elrond called his sons and Estel to his office. All three of them had no clue what was going on when all three of them arrived. By the look of fury on their father's face the twins looked confused to what he actually called them for.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond demanded looking them straight in the eye.  
  
The three looked at each other confused while Elrond increased his glare. Obviously he was waiting for an answer but his suspects seemed to be looking at each other as if the question was rhetorical. Elrond was beginning to get impatient but decided against being too rash with them.  
  
"Who last night played another prank on Farath and decided to make a bowl of watered sugar pour on him when he walked out his door?" Elrond asked more clearly in a less demanding voice.  
  
In a way he got yet again the same response but instead of them looking only confused they also looked shocked now. Ever since their father told them not to play pranks while the guests stay with them they had not even considered it. But now their father was accusing them of playing a prank? For once they actually considered obeying their father about not playing any pranks.  
  
"Well, is anyone going to answer me?" Elrond glared.  
  
"WE did not- play a prank on Farath, father-" Elladan stuttered slightly. He was in some sort of state of shock by what he just heard. None of us did this, he thought to himself, all three of us slept in one room last night and no one left in the night.  
  
"If none of you three did it then who did?" Elrond demanded.  
  
That was what I was wondering, Estel kept thinking. But who would do such a thing and why?  
  
Elrond looked a little stressed out when no one responded. He sighed in deeply and dismissed them and he also said that he would figure out what to do with them later. The twins and Estel had a look of disbelief on their faces as they exited Elrond's study.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Elrohir said while still slightly in shock from the news.  
  
"I believe it just did," Estel whispered slightly as they caught sight of Arwen at a table eating breakfast and laughing at something Legolas said in the process. The three on lookers became even more curious at to what was going on as they came in closer.  
  
"What happened?" Arwen laughed as she was looking at Legolas while trying to hold herself together from all the laughter.  
  
"The trees were starting to sway and in the process another guard and myself fell out of the tree and landed in a bush of thorns," Legolas continued unaware of the fact that others are beginning to sit down.  
  
"Ouch, did that not hurt?" Arwen asked while suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"I have had worse happen to me," Legolas chuckled as he looked at Arwen's somewhat serious face. Through some odd way the two had a connection to each other that helped them form a bond, a bond that Legolas never had before. He smiled slightly and Arwen returned his smile.  
  
"Hey did you two hear about what happened this morning?" Estel interrupted.  
  
Arwen and Legolas both gave him curious looks. At this moment it was hard enough to stand the prince staring at him but now he would have to deal with that with Arwen too! Estel shook his head slightly to get rid of the feeling.  
  
"Someone played a prank on Farath," he explained further. In response, Arwen just looked at him with the look of what-were-you-and-my-brothers-do look but the response that the prince actually gave him was odd. Was he actually smiling? NO wait; what am I thinking Estel thought as he looked again at the prince. Why would he be smiling anyways unless-wait. Estel suddenly turned to look at the twins to see if they caught what he thought was Legolas smiling. The only reason he would have been smiling was if-he did it.  
  
At that very moment Farath came looking clean and dashing while also in the same time looking rather irritated announced," some other guests have arrived."  
  
At the sound of this the twins lazily got up from their seats along with Estel and Arwen but Legolas decided to stay behind. He watched as the four left the table and began to walk towards the entrance of the city.  
  
As the four of them finally walked to meet their father at the entrance the sight of the new arrivers welcomed them. Many other elves from Mirkwood and Lothlorien started to arrive. They greeted many of them and the boys silently wondered whether or not these would be as strange as the one they already had to deal with. They were about to be accused when one of the guards announced that another party of elves was making their way towards the city. As they waited the sounds of hooves got closer. When the riders were in sight Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were filed with glee. I did not know he was coming! Elladan shouted inside.  
  
As the riders came to a stop, the three of them had to fight the urge to run over to the riders. Estel sensed all of this and looked curious at the from the corner of his eye, When the riders dismounted and began to shake hands with Elrond along with some of his advisors, they finally reached the awaiting four. Elrond began to walk away along with some of the riders but two of them stayed behind and grinned at their greeters.  
  
"Haldir! I can not believe you came!" Elladan exclaimed while hitting his friend slightly on the shoulder.  
  
"The Lady and Lord of the Wood told me to come while someone else took over my duties," Haldir admitted as he returned his friend's gesture. He looked at them and sighed it was good that he got a break for once in his life. "So tell me what has been going on lately?"  
  
"You know probably the same thing, especially with these two. Oh yeah, Haldir have to met Estel?" Arwen chuckled then looked at Estel.  
  
Haldir looked at Estel then greeted him and then turned to the twins.  
  
"Well actually, yesterday this prince arrived and ever since our father has been going slightly crazy.." Elladan started.  
  
"Wait, what prince?" Haldir interrupted.  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas I believe," Arwen stated as she did so Haldir eyes beganm to widen.  
  
"Legolas is HERE?" Haldir exclaimed. His friend that was silent by his side chuckled slightly and Haldir turned to look at him.  
  
"I told you his father would force him to be social," his fr4iend chuckled.  
  
"Wait do you two know this guy?" Estel asked kind of abruptly.  
  
"You have no clue how well we know this guy," Haldir chuckled slightly.  
  
A/N: Please Review!! 


	7. Meeting the REAL prince of Mirkwood

After All These Years: The Grand Elven Ball  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
A/N: Okay I'm taking a risk here. If you look at my profile you will see that most of my stories are not longer than 6 chapters or have not yet been reviewed more than 11 times so please I encourage you that if you want me to continue this story to please review. But anyways I love this story too much that for once I don't care. Okay enough of this crap and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting the REAL prince of Mirkwood  
  
Arwen, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir looked confused at they looked at their normally serious friend as he woas laughing his head off. What was going on here? That question ran through their heads over and over again.  
  
"Sorry," Haldir finally said while he calmed down. He saw the look of confusion in their eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"How do you know him?" Estel asked bluntly.  
  
Haldir stood there thinking while his friend that stood by his side answered immediately," I have known him for twelve centuries." Then they turned to Haldir who was finally able to answer.  
  
"I have known him for six centuries," he answered. The twins and Arwen looked at him with more disbelief in their eyes.  
  
"How come you have never mentioned him before?" Arwen questioned.  
  
"No one ever asked me," he shrugged.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Elrohir interjected.  
  
"Now that I can not say unless he is present," Haldir chuckled slightly as he reminisced how they met. He would kill me if I told them without him present, Haldir told himself as he looked at the curious faces of his friends.  
  
"Yeah, Haldir watch it he might pull a fast one on you," his friend laughed. Now all the attention was turned onto him but he did not mind the least bit. At this moment the four of them realized that they have yet to know his name. He realized that also by the look in their eyes and decided to introduce himself. "My name is Tithrawyn, son of Tirith."  
  
"Shall we go see our friend?" Haldir suggested to Tithrawyn, his friend nodded in response then he turned to the others. "Do you all know where the prince is?"  
  
Arwen nodded shortly in response as they began to follow her up to the dining area. Thoughts were racing through the twins brains about what this all meant. I mean now they know that Haldir knows this guy but now they are wondering how they met. It all turned into a mystery and made them start to questions things.  
  
When they found Legolas he was sitting in the exact same spot on where they had left him. He began to smile when he caught sight of Haldir and then began to rise out of his chair as Tithrawyn entered the room.  
  
"You," Legolas said as he moved forward then embraced his two friends. "When do you actually get time off your post? And you-" he said looking at Tithrawyn,"- when do you ever go to balls."  
  
"I should say the same for you," Tithrawyn said while playfully punching them. At this time everyone sat down looking at each other. "How's home?"  
  
"My father is trying to force me to socialize with everyone in the kingdom. You two know how much of a lost case that is," Legolas responded lightly.  
  
"I heard your duties have been tripled," Haldir stated looking for a reaction in his friend.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, but most of the duties are because of my responsibility for controlling the borders."  
  
"Welcome to my life," Haldir exclaimed while slightly laughing at his friend.  
  
"My father says it's the duty of a prince but I still think I would still take on the responsibility even I was only a guard," Legolas insisted.  
  
Elladan was listening to their conversation with interest but the one question kept running through his brain: How did they meet?  
  
"Just curious how did you three meet?" Elladan said interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Hmm how do we start that story," Haldir questioned as he was thinking and looking at Legolas," oh yes I believe it was six centuries ago when Legolas and an advisor came down to Lothlorien, and you were under punishment from your father for what doing something in the castle..."  
  
"Something like that and he sent you to get manners from the Lady and Lord of the Wood but since you were slightly upset, you decided to go crazy..."  
  
"I would not call that insane, more like rebelling," Legolas interjected.  
  
"Anyways, Legolas here was not a happy person. One day he went slightly insane and was sent to some sort of detention which is where he met me," Haldir laughed. "The advisors thought I would put some sense into him, you know manners but yet again that was a lost case. The rest is history."  
  
"Yes, a mind bending history," Legolas smirked.  
  
"Probably not as mind bending as our history though," Tithrawyn chuckled.  
  
Legolas started to silently laugh. Yes, they did indeed have an interesting history. Nearly 1200 years has past since they first met and the fact that Legolas actually kept such a long friendship was amazing. NO one knew him like Tithrawyn. Well at least, not yet. They had been through many interesting experiences through out the years that they were still able to talk and communicate even after Tithrawyn moved to Lothlorien due to help that was needed.  
  
At that moment or at least temporarily the real Legolas was revealed but as quickly as they saw it, it vanished. Legolas stopped laughing and acting as quiet as he was when they first met him. What was up with this guy? This question ran through Elladan's brain like lightning until he noticed that his father along with some of the rest of the guests started to arrive.  
  
The surprised looks on some of the guests' faces were priceless when they saw the prince. Yes, they all knew that it was him but they couldn't believe that he actually come.  
  
I really wish they would stop that! Legolas shouted in his mind. They are looking at me as though they thought I was dead and had risen again! Honestly!  
  
Tithrawyn looked at his friend since he felt that he was slightly upset or at least something to that degree. He knew that his friend hated the attention that was given to anyone that was royalty but there was always something about him that did seem a bit odd and even though he knew Legolas very well or at least he thought he did, he still found his friend a bit confusing as if there was a mystery that had to be solved. But what is it? Even after 2000 years, that was yet to be understood.  
  
2nd A/N: like I said above if you want to read more, please review! 


	8. Tales, Madness

After All These Years: The Grand Elven Ball  
  
Disclaimer: See First Chapter  
  
A/N: I would like to say thank you to Andboriel Swann for reviewing. I honestly appreciate you reviewing since I did take a risk and decided to keep updating my story.  
  
Andboriel Swann: Okay, no you did not miss read it I did not put in the story of how Legolas went 'crazy' in Lothlorien I was saving that story for actually this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 8: Tales, Madness  
  
After dinner, everything seemed peaceful and quiet unless you passed by the dining area where old friends caught up on things that happened since they last saw each other.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Haldir cried after hearing about one of the pranks that the twins pulled in the castle. He was laughing so hard he could barely contain himself while the twins sat there grinning. At this point barely anyone could contain themselves in this room.  
  
"I have done worse," Tithrawyn stated as if it was a known fact.  
  
"True, very true," Haldir stated plainy. At this reponse the twins looked at Tithrawyn curiously.  
  
The prince sat there quietly listen to all their conversation but he felt an urge to walk around and decided to do so. " I believe I should take this time to walk around. Good night." He said this as he began to rise and walk silently into the night.  
  
When Legolas was finally out of sight the twins turned abruptly to Haldir to ask him a question. "So what's the story behind how you and Legolas met?"  
  
Haldir looked at them. I knew this was coming. He looked at Tithrawyn with a pleading look on his face. Should I tell them? It would surely amuse them. I'm surprised they didn't hear rumours that had been spread about the prince throughout all the elven kingdoms. Well then again I also have a suspicion that they might be asking me this question to see if the rumour was true in the first place. But if I do tell them then how would Legolas take it? All these questions raised through his head until one voice answered his question.  
  
"I think you should tell them," Tithrawyn whispered to him. Haldir gave him a questioning look and then grinned.  
  
"Well see, heh Legolas is sometimes a difficult elf to handle especially under certain circumstances. Well one day when I was on guard I recieved a notice from The Lady and the Lord of the Wood about an incoming party from Mirkwood. At first I thought nothing of it since the notice mentioned nothing about the prince being part of the party and under what circumstances the party was coming in the first place. So I was patroling and yet no one came until I heard some yelling and shouting that came closer to my area. I watched the party and saw that they were the elves from Mirkwood. Legolas was going balistic. IN fact he was going balistic to a high degree that I didn't even realise he was the prince." He started to laugh slightly.  
  
"Anyways, after I led the group to meet with the Lady and the Lord, who were expecting them, I left and I thought that was the last time I was going to see them until they left. Well, soon after I left I heard some guards talking about how they didn't think that a prince would act the way he was acting. And I was like wait the guy's a prince? Soon after that, I kept on hearing how someone is parading around and acting like a crazed maniac by going off on folks even if they just say hi to him. So one day he was sent to this place for solitude until I was called. I figured that they believed I could straighten him out or something. I heard he was having problems with his father and such so I agreed to help. So when I arrived in the room he was calm but he just gave me this cold penetrating stare and I could sense that he was a little heated.  
  
We started talking and he said that it was not as if he did not want to stay here it was the circumstances that held him here. I asked him what happened at home and he said that he was having problems with his father and he sent him to Lothlorien to help Legolas produce 'better manners'. By that time we hit it off and we became friends, that's my story. Now this guy here," he concluded then turned to Tithrawyn," has far more interesting stories then I do about Legolas."  
  
"No I do not think we should go that far," Tithrawyn said hastily.  
  
"Hey you told me to tell my story, so what about one of yours?" Haldir insisted.  
  
"He would personally kill me," Tithrawyn retorted.  
  
"He would also personally kill me if he knew I told them how I met him," Haldir argued.  
  
Tithrawyn gave Haldir a long stare, Haldir knew the reasons behind why he was unwilling to tell any of his tales. One reason was because the adventures that they had had in the past were wild and crazy. They would have thought that the prince was some wacked person that in a way had split personailities. They would have thought he had split personailities because he seems to be quiet and reserved but to his true friends he was wild and slightly crazy. He would have been preceived as an unfit prince. He was not willing to do that to one of his closest friends.  
  
One story that seemed forbidden to tell was when Legolas and him went hunting and Legolas tried to play as many tricks on him as possible which all ended up very badly. It was terrible. Another story was when both he and Legolas decided to play little pranks all over Mirkwood, when he once lived there. Everywhere elves had water splashed all over their hair and clothes, things were flying everywhere, and it seemed as if complete chaos had consumed the great elven colony. By the end result, they had managed not to get caught. It was hillarious well at least to the two of them.  
  
"But wait, you made it sound like he was going insane but I have a feeling you have not told us what really went on," Elrohir interupted the silence that was building up.  
  
Haldir turned to Tithrawyn again for some help. In response, Tithrawyn burst into laughter. He knew what actually happened. In a way the rumours were true about the prince. He was a recluse, in a way. Yes, he would go to places and possible might dine with you but he also didn't speak very often unless you have formed a special bond with him. In fact, Legolas viewed words meaningless without emotion. Action, everyone knew from knowing him is his way of communicating. But when in Lothlorien, he had showed a different side of him, a VERY different side. The folks in Lothlorien knew about the prince and thought of him as a quiet one but was met by a bat from hell. It was not as if he did devilish things while there but he did act strangely. One day, Haldir told him, hr caught Legolas arguing with himself rather loudly about something he could not cmmprehend. Also another event happened when the Lady and Lord of the wood called for him and sent someone to go fetch him, in result so the messenger said the prince was found in his room looking up at the celing as if in some sort of trance. As result to his weird behavior rumours about him since have been spread what seemed like everywhere. But luckily, it hadn't reached Mirkwood.  
  
"If you want to know, then ask him yourself," Haldir finally answered. I'm not putting my neck more on the line because I'm telling these stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By the end of the night, everyone was tired so they excused themselves one by one. The twins were talking about everything that happened as they were walking to their room along with Estel. Actually all night mostly the elves were talking since Estel thought that since they were old friends that they would like to talk to each other instead of him. He actually followed the conversation eagerly especially when they invovled the prince. stel took a moment and looked at the elven threads he is wearing and sighed. Now I get it, he admitted. Father wanted me to wear these because otherwise the prince and his father wouldn't disapprove even more of him being there. It's ashame but yet he understood. This is an elven kingdom and I am a human.  
  
With this thought, Estel departed from his brothers. He began walking around and decided to go for a late night walk. While he was walking he breathed in deeply to absorb the forest about him. As he did this and looked around he paused slightly when he caught sight of the prince looking into the stream near by. As Estel grew closer he heard Legolas singing under his breath a song that he never heard of before. He also looked deep in thought as Estel became within 100 feet in distance.  
  
At this time Legolas, startled looked up at the human in his presence stared for a moment and then resumed looking at the stream. Estel assumed that this was a chance to move forward.  
  
"Evening," he said shortly while he stood right next to the silent elf.  
  
Legolas looked at him again and nodded. Okay, I guess that's his way of saying hello Estel told himself silently.  
  
"How do you like it here?" Estel spoke once more.  
  
"It's pleasant," Legolas responded in what seemed like a whisper. At that moment Legolas turned questioningly towards Estel and looked him dead straight in the eyes. "How long have you lived here?"  
  
Estel tried to look away at this moment but found it hard to resist looking straight back at the elven prince's eyes. "All my life," he stated plainly and to his relief this answer satisfied the prince so he turned away. That was powerful, Estel admitted to himself as he began to form a checklist of things about the prince in his mind. IN a way of finding how the prinmce would react to a question he asked the first one that came through his mind," what happened when you went to Lothlorien?"  
  
At this question Legolas jerked towards him and stared his eyes reveals slightly a hit of wonder mixed with anger. This slightly made Estel jump back from where he was standing.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Legolas asked politely while trying to restrain the anger and slight amusement in his voice.  
  
"Well Haldir told us...." Estel began shortly.  
  
"Haldir told you guys what happened?" Legolas asked bluntly while his eyes widened.  
  
"Well sort of.." Estel responded slightly. He had never seen an elf this outraged before besides every other occasion when he got invovled in some prank of Elrohir and Elladan and their father found out about it. It was never a good idea to get an elf angry.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Legolas interjected.  
  
"Well.. he told us you went crazy...and..." he hesitated.  
  
I'm gonna kill Haldir.  
  
At this point Estel got the feeling that he should shut up while he had the chance to since the prince looked as if e was about togo on a rage. What kind of trouble did I just put haldir in??????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review 


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter (you should know by now)  
  
A/N: Okay I know and have a feeling that this piece has been slowing down in a pace that I don't like so I'll give you a hint on something... you won't be disappointed with this chapter hehehehe.  
  
***********************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~****************************************************************  
  
After the conversation on the bridge, Legolas felt enraged if not down right in a state of pure madness. How much did he tell them? I guess I'll find out my own way. A plan began to unfold in his mind. When he finally got up the stairs he immediately began to search and track down Haldir. I'm going to kill him. When he was searching he passed by the twins room and paused to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"I don't think you should have asked that question," Elrohir said finally while looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right but don't you find it odd that Haldir didn't tell us any that was straightforward tonight?" Elladan asked softly.  
  
Both of them were already dressed to sleep but ever since they both got back from the dining hall neither one of them could stop talking about what they heard more than an hour ago.  
  
"Not really, I mean the only real thing that Haldir has ever been straightforward on was when he was giving a command or working. Also I think that the prince has a right to keep what happened to himself especially if it might result to him killing Haldir for telling others," Elrohir explained while settling himself on his white bed.  
  
At this moment Legolas just stared because of what he just heard. So Haldir didn't tell them what happened. Legolas glanced again in the room and decided to take some action. He slightly knocked on the bedroom door and waited for a response. When the twins heard the knock they slightly jumped because they weren't aware of the fact that they had a vistor at the door. When Elladan finally opened the door he was surprised when he saw the prince standing there silently at the doorway. In response Elladan let him into their room and shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
Elrohir too had a surprised look on his face when he saw the prince.  
  
"I heard Haldir told you guys a story," Legolas stated as he looked at both of them.  
  
"Yeah well..." Elrohir started.  
  
"May I ask what it was about?" Legolas asked knowing what the exact answer would be.  
  
"It was about...." Elladan tried to embellish on his brother's beginning words.  
  
"About part of his past... yes experience.... with..." Elrohir stuttered.  
  
"Something that happened while he was on patrol," Elladan ended finally. He looked at the prince's ace for a response but there was something in his facial expression that seemed to be trying to tell both of them one thing, he knew exactly what story Haldir told that. But the one thing that couldn't be observed by his facial expression was that the only thing that he was seeking was to find out to what extent Haldir told them of what happened.  
  
"I see," he finally said while looking at both of them.  
  
"Who told you anyways?" Elladan asked curiously.  
  
"Estel told me," Legolas answered.  
  
Both the twins looked at each other. When did Estel actually talk to Legolas in the first place? At this moment when one of them were about to say something Legolas abruptly turned and left the room. That was odd.  
  
Now I'm really going to kill him, just for fun though. Legolas began to search once more for his friend. Now where did they put him. I wonder. He looked for tracks but to track any elf was not an easy task but with the persistence that he had within him anything was possible. Wait 'till father hears about you making a full of yourself Legolas. Honestly can you not be a constructive person. Something always has to bring up the past even though I've changed, Legolas fought back within his own mind. You didn't change that much, you are still a trouble maker always have.  
  
With these thoughts racing through Legolas' brain he became weary which for him did not usually become easily. As he looked for a place to rest he found also at the same time what he was looking for, Haldir. Legolas slightly glared at the elf from a far until it was noticeable to Haldir that he was being watched. Haldir turned in response and beheld Legolas' figure swiftly approaching him.  
  
"Hi..." Haldir started.  
  
"You and me need to talk, now!" Legolas abruptly ordered.  
  
Haldir followed Legolas to where he was standing and looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Did you tell them what happened when we met?" he asked in demanding voice.  
  
"Well, yeah...." Haldir tried to continue once more.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked once more in the same demanding voice. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"I didn't tell them that much....." Haldir hesitated. "I might have told them that you went crazy and the lady and lord of the wood sent me to bring some manners into you."  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT!" as Legolas screamed this he lunged at Haldir with great speed while not really knowing what he was doing.  
  
Haldir was caught completely off guard to the fact that when Legolas came at him he was knocked off of his feet almost in an instant. A few minutes into the fighting the shouts aroused the twins, Estel and Tithrawyn to the scene. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and in response tried to drag Legolas and Haldir away from each other.  
  
Unfortunately this was not as easy as it seemed. The two elves engaged into the fight accidentally hit both of the twins in the ribs and Estel got slapped in the face. It was a mess but was finally broken up when Elrond showed up at the scene.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted slightly  
  
In response everyone looked at each other and realized that only one of them actually knew what happened and the rest of them had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to tell anyone.  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter! Oh well I have school to deal with! Please Review if you want more! 


	10. The Chat

Disclaimer: See First Chapter  
  
A/N: Hello people! I've been thinking about this story lately and remembered that for once I'm not putting an evil twist n things like I normally like to do. Of course then I realized that I didn't even post this chapter yet. My brain I guess was running from me. Oh well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Lord Elrond yelled as he approached the crowd of battling young elves in front of him, plus Estel. He looked angry and the anger that Elrond felt at the moment began to radiate off of him which calmed the crowd down. "All of you to my study, NOW!" He demanded this as he began to walk to his study.  
  
Quickly after he left all of the boys followed in suit, for they did not want to feel the raft of Lord Elrond on them even more than tey will when they talk to him. When Haldir was walking he quickly moved away from Legolas as fast as he could. He was acting like a maniac! Haldir kept saying this to himself. I don't understand why he got so upset. I didn't even tell them that much. I could have told them more but I chose not too. I mea I guess he thought that maybe I shouldn't tell stories that could get him into trouble, I don't know. Then Haldir shifted his eyes and looked at Legolas for a moment then shifted them back to in front of him. How does Tithrawyn stand his behavior? He shooked his head slightly after he thought this. They've known each other for many more centuries than I have I should judge.  
  
When they got to the study, Lord Elrond was waiting. He looked upon the boys with an eerily calm facial expression. It seem eerie because earlier he radiated anger but now he was as calm as water.  
  
"Now tell me, what was going on outside?" he said calmly.  
  
"Well..." Elrohir started. And after that once again all chaos broke through since everyone at once was trying to tell their story. In response Lord Elrond raised one hand and silenced them all. He looked at each one of them in turn to find out for himself who was mainly responsible. His eyes began to shift around until they landed on an uneasy, slightly twitchy Prince in the back of the room. He met eyes with him and then the prince's stance began to droop.  
  
Elladan noticed this change in Legolas and looked at his father.  
  
"Boys, I would like to speak to Legolas alone," Elrond finally declared. As the others began to file out of the room he called out once more," Haldir, I would like to talk to you afterwards."  
  
Haldr nodded and then paused to look at a downcasted Legolas, who didn't look up to see him, then finally he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Sit, please," Elrond said quietly as he gestured the younger elf to do so. But Legolas stood stiff to where he was standing while he was continuing to look down at the floor. "Legolas, I have heard many things in my day. Stories or tales that have come from other lands, and even though some of these tales become wild and maybe even far from the truth you still have to embrace the. Legolas, I have heard tales about you also."  
  
At this Legolas lifted his head up and looked at the Lord in front of him. What did he hear?  
  
"I admit that I grew curious and used the idea o inviting your father to this ball at a chance to actually meet you then possibly get to know you. But the latter part, seemingly is the difficult part. Legolas the stories that I have heard about you are that you are one of the most skilled in your land. That you keep to yourself and decide not to converse with many others. Do not be too alarmed." He added this because he saw the look on the yound prince's face. When the look calmed down, Elrond decided to get to the bottom of the situation.  
  
"Now, since we have that out of the way, will you please explain to me what happened outside."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He ATTACKED YOU?" Elrohor shrieked slightly when Haldir told them what happened.  
  
"Yes, he kind of freaked out. I do not know what came over him," Haldir stted plainly while thinking about it.  
  
I do. Tithrawyn told himself. He hated when Legolas got this way. He is so secretive of his past. He likes to keep it private. I know what happened in Lorien all those years ago. I shouldn't have let Haldir tell the story. It's all my fault. But those twins kept egging him on that I have a feeling he would have told them anyway.  
  
Elladan sat there on a bench and began to observe Tithrawyn. Why do I have the feeling that he is not telling us everything that we ask of him?  
  
At that moment all four boys attention swirved to the door of the study at which Legolas began to exit out of.  
  
"Once again, my lord I am very sorry for the disrubstance and my behavior," they heard him say lightly to their father. In response they saw their father smile and place one arm gently on the younger elf's shoulder. After that both of them abruptly left.  
  
"Haldir," Elrond beckoned as he opened his door once more. Haldir went immediately and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late. Legolas knew this but yet he felt no need for sleep and decided to climb one of the giant trees in the garden. He began to sing quietly. His mind began to wonder as he looked up at the stars. What a beautiful sight? He sighed briefly then continued singing. How the times have past when beings forget to look at the stars and observe them for the beauty that they withhold. All the stars look the same but yet each of them hold a unique quality.  
  
"What are you singing about?" a voice asked quietly below him.  
  
Legolas withdrew from his trance and glanced below to meet the gaze of Arwen.  
  
"The stars," Legolas answered quietly.  
  
"Yes, they are beautiful," Arwen stated as she gazed upon them herself and then returned her attention to the prince. "I heard what happened earlier."  
  
Legolas turned and looked at her while searching for some form of expression on her face.  
  
"Actually it was kind of hard not to hear since all of you boys made so much noise," she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stated next while he still looked at her.  
  
"It's fine. We are use to that kind of disruptness around here sometimes especially since my brothers are the way they are," she chuckled slightly. He smiled in response.  
  
"It's late," he whispered but she heard and just looked at him.  
  
"Yes, it is. The day went by fast," she said lightly as she kept her gaze upon him.  
  
"Yes, and now the darkness reigns," he calmly stated and looked at the stars once more.  
  
At this Arwen raised her eyebrow slightly, she had never heard anyone say that before. Since she met the prince she found him intriguing to talk to about things especially when they seemed insignificant. She was about to say something when she noticed him still looking at her. I wonder what he's thinking about?  
  
"Do you like being called a princess or the daughter of Elrond?" he inquired out of the blue.  
  
"Well I do not really get called that around here but I do know what you mean. I do not really pay attention to it," Arwen admitted.  
  
"I guess I would probably be the only prince that does not want to acknowledge the fact that he is a prince," Legolas whispered but he said it loud enough so that Arwen picked it up and looked at him.  
  
You're not the only one around here denying your heritage, Arwen silently thought. Yet again she was going to say something but Legolas' actions stopped her when he gradually landed onto the ground right next to her and looked at her.  
  
"I think I should be getting my rest now, nice talking to you," Legolas said as he slightly bowed then left. She looked after in while in a state of wonder. I think I just made a friend. 


	11. Apologizes, asking questions, and finall...

Disclaimer: See first Chapter (as usual)  
  
A/N: Thank You for reviewing.! Imagine I've never had this many reviews before for a story that I actually enjoy writing. LOL. Now enough of this and on with the chapter *charges*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
After the incident during the night morning came quickly for Rivendell without any further mishaps and then, Haldir woke up thinking what the day would bring him. Especially since what happened last night, he kept reminding himself. When he walked outside, the morning breeze went through his hair and he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He was momentarily alone, until he saw the twins who were seated at the dining table talking amongst themselves. He walked over to join them.  
  
When they saw him, they smiled and motioned him to sit down. "Morning," Elladan said finally as Haldir sat down.  
  
"Morning," Haldir returned and then he noticed the twins exchanged looks," what is going on?"  
  
"We were just wondering, what did you talk about with our father last night?" Elrohir finally asked.  
  
Haldir looked at them in response. He knew they were going to ask this. He sighed and began his tale but he did not notice that the twins were not the only ones listenning in to hear the tale.  
  
-/-  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Haldir, please sit down," Elrond ordered slightly as he sat himself down into his chair.  
  
Haldir promptly did as he was told and waited for Elrond to talk.  
  
"Legolas told me everything that happened," Elrond started and then looked at a disbelieving Haldir in front of him," is there a problem between the two of you?"  
  
"To be honest, my lord, I do not know why Legolas reacted the way he did. I do not understand it one bit," Haldir admitted.  
  
"I see. Has he done something like this in the past?" Elrond inquired with his eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
Haldir stood there in thought. He knew that Legolas has never down anything like this to him but others? He wasn't quite sure. Then it hit him, he has seen Legolas react this way before. He slowly nodded in response.  
  
Elrond eyebrow rose even further when he heard this and gave him a look of wonder. I wonder what he was thinking?  
  
"My main concern here, Haldir is the likely hood of something like this happening again," Elrond said with his voice slightly more serious.  
  
"This will not happen again, my lord," Haldir responded quickly.  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
With that Haldir quickly exited the study.  
  
-/-  
  
"That's the story," Haldir finished.  
  
"That was odd," Elladan stated shortly and then he looked at his brother.  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Ada did not even ask him further questions about what happened before that Legolas freaked out like that," Elladan explained.  
  
"I think he knows that the reason he did freak out was probably maybe I answered too many questions," Haldir suggested even though he knew it was definitely the reason why Elrond let the manner be.  
  
That's interesting, Legolas thought to himself as he finished listening in on the other elves' conversation. Luckily Haldir didn't explain to Elrond what happened back then.  
  
I've changed he tried to convince himself.  
  
No you haven't, another part of him whispered inside.  
  
Yes I HAVE! He yelled at it.  
  
Then how come you want tell anyone what's really bothering you, it hissed back. How come you still won't let anyone come close to you?  
  
Legolas was preparing another a mental combat but the sudden presence of someone behind him drew him out of his thoughts. He twirled around and there in front of him was Estel. He just stared at him slightly and then looked away.  
  
"Good morning," Estel said and then looked at the elf once more.  
  
Legolas nodded in response. "Look I am sorry about last night."  
  
Estel's eyes widen when he heard this and then replied," It's all right besides it was Elladan you hit last night, not me." He added a chuckle at the end.  
  
Legolas laughed slightly at this too and then remembered something his head was saying earlier: you never let people come close to you. Maybe it was right. Maybe I'm still a recluse in my own way. Maybe I don't let people in. He then looked at the human that was standing in front of him. This guy didn't seem too bad. Maybe I'll give it a try.  
  
"Look, Estel I know I have not exactly been friendly towards you since I have arrived but will it be asking too much to restart things between you and me?" Legolas hesitated slightly as he spoke these words.  
  
Estel eyes widen. Does he want to be friends?  
  
"As in..." Estel started while he was trying to make sure that he understood exactly what the elf mean by restarting things.  
  
"As in... maybe the possibility of us becoming friends," Legolas finished.  
  
Legolas knew he was taking a risk. He has never been friends with a human before but for some reason this one seemed different. Well of course he's different, he told himself, Lord Elrond has raised him as if he were his son. But that was not the main reason he seemed different and Legolas knew this. He felt this weird connection towards him that he could not understand. He awaited his answer with slight anxiety.  
  
"Okay," Estel said finally. He looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
Legolas relaxed and a question came through his mind.  
  
"Okay then, can I ask you a question?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Estel, I know that is Elvish name but do you have a human name?" he inquired further.  
  
Estel smiled and nodded.  
  
"Estel was the name given to me by Lord Elrond. My human name is Aragorn," Estel explained further.  
  
"I see. Well.." Legolas started but he was interrupted by the arrival of Arwen. He looked at her for a moment and smiled when she looked at him. She smiled back and made her way down to see him.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," she said in a teasing voice.  
  
Estel did not understand this but saw the amused look that Arwen received from Legolas so he inferred that it was an inside joke of some sort.  
  
"Good morning to you, my lady," he said back to her. She raised her eyebrow slightly when she heard this.  
  
He chuckled slightly and looked at her.  
  
"Have a nice rest?" she asked trying to break the silence that was building up.  
  
"Yes, indeed." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I was wondering, my lord if you would care to join me in horse pack riding later this evening?" she inquired before she turned to join her brothers and Haldir in the dining hall.  
  
"I would love to," he answered back. She smiled and then turned once more.  
  
"Then I will see you then at the stables around noon?" she confirmed.  
  
"I will be there," he reassured her.  
  
She then turned and walked up the stairs. Legolas and Estel watched her go up the stairs until she was out of their sight. Estel looked at Legolas momentarily and then back to where Arwen was just walking. Was I going to have competition? He asked himself. I sure hope not since this guy seems that if he really wanted to any woman he wanted to then he would get it.  
  
"Have you been talking to Arwen a lot lately?" Estel asked trying to get the answer he was hoping to get.  
  
"I had many encounters with her a lot since I have arrived, yes."  
  
"She is a beauty isn't she?" Estel thought to himself but then he realized shortly that he accidentally said it out loud. He looked at Legolas in response. He met Legolas' eyes and tried to read them. But of course sometimes it was impossible to read an elf's emotions at times and this was one of them.  
  
Legolas then started to walk up the stairs himself then turned and motioned Estel to come with him. They then walked for a while to the dining hall and there they met Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir. Haldir looked up and noticed Legolas. They locked eyes and then Legolas slowly approached him.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened last night," he admitted to Haldir.  
  
When Haldir saw the sincere look on Legolas' face he couldn't help to smile and to forgive him. "Apology accepted, friend."  
  
"Now, sit your ass down," Estel said rather abruptly while slightly startling his brothers. They looked at Legolas for a response and to their surprised he chuckled and sat down in between Arwen and Haldir. He then gave him a look of first annoyance and then amusement.  
  
Both of the twins looked at each other and asked each other the same thing, Did we miss something here?  
  
Elladan looked up to find that now Legolas was looking at him. "Look, I am sorry I hit you last night," Legolas apologized.  
  
Is he really apologizing? Hm, he thought to himself.  
  
"You are forgiven. No harm done."  
  
"Yeah, right you were holding your hand to your eye during the night. I saw you," Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"No I did not!" Elladan protested.  
  
"Yes, you did. You were like,' this hurts, ouch right in the eye.'" Elrohir said as he demonstrated Elladan holding his eye in pain.  
  
Elladan hit him in the arm. "Now THAT is a lie!" he exclaimed after he hit him.  
  
Laughter then erupted as the elders came to join them. They shot a disapproving look when they arrived towards Elladan since they witnessed him hitting his brother but they let it go when Elrond finally arrived.  
  
Elrond looked around the table and his eyes fell upon Legolas. I wonder why it's so difficult to talk to him? I wonder if he acts this way at home. Elrond knew in his heart that something was just not right and he was determined to find out exactly what that was. But how will I be able to find out what it is? That was the question.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty pretty please lol 


	12. The Riding Company

Disclaimer: (you should know this by now) See first chapter  
  
A/N: Oh my, I've never had this many reviews before. Yes I was a tad bit shocked, that I fell out of my chair. Well thank you for your reviews I appreciate them. Now... this chapter is going to be interesting (ahem) so I better gets on with it....  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The morning went by quickly and noon started to approach. Arwen was already at the stables early and started to wait for Legolas to arrive. She was looking around and then she spotted him. Right on time. She was about to move towards him but her brothers interrupted him. It was good that they were getting along but right now I need to get them away from him so we can go! She was slightly surprised that instead of leaving Legolas the twins instead followed him.  
  
"Hello there," Legolas said as he smiled. "I invited your brothers, I hope you do not mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," Arwen said as she called her horse to her. She began to brush its hair lightly with her hand while elvish words flew out of her mouth to soothe the horse. She glanced back at the boys who were now getting their horses out of the stables. Luckily they are not fighting anymore, she chuckled to herself. "What a disaster that could be?" she whispered to her horse light enough so that even other Elven eyes could not hear her.  
  
"Are you ready?" Legolas asked as he approached her.  
  
She was about to answer when yet they were interrupted once more but this time by Tithrawyn.  
  
"Where are you going?" he sarcastically asked. He was curious but yet he truly didn't want to know. This was Legolas he was talking to after all. The very same guy that was known for wandering off to places at random times. Well at least, that was how I view him at times.  
  
"We are going to go riding. Want to come along?" Legolas answered. He might as well ask him since he already asked the twins.  
  
Tithrawyn shrugged," not like I have anything else to do." He then move over to the stables swiftly and collected his horse.  
  
When everyone was finally ready they began to ride away from the stables. For a while things were quiet but then things began to pick up.  
  
"So, Legolas what do think of our family?" Elladan asked sarcastically. He didn't look for an answer but just tried to start a conversation with him.  
  
:"Yes, our beloved slightly dysfunctional family," Elrohir laughed knowing that his brother was joking.  
  
"Yes and I still can't believe that this family is the one that I adopted into," said a voice a little ahead of them. They all looked up and saw Estel slowing riding towards them on his horse. When he finally reached them, he decided to join the group.  
  
"So what do you think?" Elladan repeated his question.  
  
"I do not consider it dysfunctional, if that what you mean," Legolas answered. He was looking straightforward when he answered that, not looking at anyone. "I've seen worse," he accidentally said out loud not realizing that he did so.  
  
"What was that?" Estel asked and turned to face him.  
  
"What- oh nothing," Legolas said again.  
  
Estel raised his eyebrow slightly. There he goes again. That mood that he was always in before we all decided silently to get along with each other. I have to say something but hopefully I won't offend him.  
  
"How is it possible you do not call this family dysfunctional? I mean seriously when you have brothers like I do..." Estel trailed off intentionally while making a noise with mouth.  
  
Arwen laughed when she heard this. "He is right. They make this family dysfunctional."  
  
"We are not the only ones that make this family dysfunctional!" the twins shouted in unison.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Arwen asked while trying to change the subject.  
  
"I had a brother," Legolas stated with a hollow voice that showed no sign of emotion.  
  
Elrohir, who obviously did not hear him clearly continued on with the conversation. "Where is he?"  
  
"He died."  
  
A deadly silence filled the air and for a moment no one knew what to say until Arwen asked quietly," how did he die?"  
  
"It was an accident," Legolas lied. He didn't mean to lie to them but he had no choice. It was a family secret. NO one should speak of his death or what happened. That was a rule that he stuck to since he was painful just to think about it. The thing was what happened wasn't an accident.  
  
His brother long ago was everything that his father wanted in a son. He was obedient. He didn't wander around all the time. He was social when he had to be. He was also harsh when he had to be. He was basically his father only younger. He seemed perfect to the eyes of their father. Legolas was thankful that his brother did act that way since it would release the pressure off of him to be perfect the way he was. That all ended when a trip to Rivendell went terribly wrong long ago.  
  
Legolas looked down at the road he was riding on. He rode this very road the day that he was killed unlawfully. Everyone told them that it was an accident but his family knew otherwise. The only person that actually thought it was an accident was his- mother.  
  
"Legolas?" Arwen said drawing him out of his dark thoughts.  
  
He look up and saw her concerned face. He tried to force a smile but knew it was no use. Lately his thought have drifted back to how things were before the death of his brother. His mother was alive. His brother was alive. His father actually seemed to care for him. The pressure was not suffocating. Legolas knew he would always be a prince but just wished that he was not pressured also into being what his father wanted. That was his brother and now he is gone. Things would be different, so much different if he had survived the surprise attack on him and his company while leaving Rivendell.  
  
Legolas was too bust in his thoughts to notice that Tithrawyn was looking at him. Tithrawyn knew almost exactly what Legolas was thinking. He remembered the day he found out that his brother Vandir was killed. He also remembered how he was surprised that Legolas didn't die from grief that he experienced. He had spent days and days crying with grief. He was a pitiful soul and everyone took pity on him, which he had never wanted. After Legolas heard the news and recovered, he had looked Tithrawyn straight in the eye and made him swear never to talk about it again. That was the last time before now that he had heard Legolas say something about the death of Vandir.  
  
"I bet your parents must have been devastated," Elrohir thought loudly and in reward he received warning looks from everyone else but Legolas in their company. "I am sorry, I should not have said that."  
  
Legolas nodded in forgiveness. He remembered his parents' reactions clearly. His mother became bed ridden for days after the news came. They all feared that she would die from grief if she didn't recover. His father on the other hand became more severe with him ever since he heard the news. He was still as severe and harsh towards Legolas, even now. But he was also less severe than he was presently.  
  
His thoughts became to drift once more to memories of his mother. How I miss her so much. The news of her capture and eventual death was like an arrow through his heart. He felt as if he had died with her. His mother seemed like the only one besides his brother hat understood him in his family. It was after his father recovered enough from the news that he severity of his control over Legolas grew with intensity. But for some reason he had lived through the grief of losing his mother and the intensity of his father. His mother would have wanted him to carry on. She would have wanted her son to live on and die from grief of her death.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrohir. He didn't know. Not even Tithrawyn knows everything. Well actually, not even his father knew everything either. No one knew. Then stop beating yourself up about it! His mind was screaming at him. This is giving me a headache.  
  
From all the thinking Legolas began to sway on his horse. It wasn't the wind but his emotions that he was feeling. Estel noticed this and moved to where he was next to him. Legolas then lost control of his physical abilities and began to sway in an out of control way. Estel caught him just in time.  
  
"STOP!" he demanded. Everyone looked at him and then noticed an unconscious Legolas nearly off his horse.  
  
"What happened?" Elladan asked as if Estel knew the answer.  
  
"He just started swaying and then he nearly fell off his horse," Estel said explaining everything he knew. He searched for a pulse, which was abnormal and weak. "His pulse is weak."  
  
"We have to get him to father," Elrohir demanded in a serious voice.  
  
They were about to move when Legolas started to open his eyes a bit. They paused to make sure what they saw was real. He then slowly, with much effort weakly opened his eyes and looked around as if he didn't remember where he was.  
  
At that moment the sound of hooves was heard and Legolas watched the direction that the sound came from. The hooves grew closer and closer. When finally the riders were in view, or at least in the view that can elf can see. Legolas' eyes grew wide. Ada? He momentarily looked at one of the riders and then he lost consciousness once more while the darkness took him.  
  
A/N: Okay, what do ok think? Am I evil? Well review please!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Truth behind the Fued

Disclaimer: (You should know this by now) See first chapter  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews.Now this chapter is a tab bit long so I better get on with it............ Oh yes I err... forgot to say in the author's note in the last chapter that ada means father or dad which ever you prefer.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
In no time Legolas was immediately taken back to the house for treatment. No one knew what was wrong with him but the one thing that thry knew was that he was in need of some form of treatment. When Elrond saw Elladan rushing up the stairs towards him with an unconscious Legolas in his arms he became alert.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked immediately.  
  
"We were riding then he started swaying and nearly fell off his horse. His pulse is weak," he responded immediately as he handed over the frail figure in his arms to a caretaker.  
  
"Take him to the healing room!" Elrond demanded. When he saw that Elladan and the others were going to follow him he raised his hand to tell them that they could see him later.  
  
Estel watched as Elrond entered the healing room and shut the door.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Estel asked as he turned to the others. Their faces were filled with worry. No one responded and silently everyone tried to figure out this weird turn of events. They were all just starting to get along with him and then this happens. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
/-/  
  
(Meanwhile in the healing room)  
  
Elrond looked over and over again to see if he could figure out what caused Legolas to faint but found none. There must be a reason, Elrond kept telling himself. Unless, what caused it wasn't physical but mental.  
  
He looked at the prince in wonder. What kind of thoughts could he be going through that caused him to faint?  
  
Thoughts of pain could only do that to someone if the pain was extreme. But what kind of pain?  
  
All these questions that were racing through his mind wanted answers. BUt the only person that could answer was the person that was in front of him. He sighed in deeply. He then sensed the presence of someone outside. He then proceeded to cover the younger elf with blankets and for a moment gazed down on him.  
  
To be young and have to deal with so much pain, Elrond thought quietly. Then he started to walk to the door when he heard Legolas gasp behind him. Immediately Elrond turned and went to go see if he was awake.  
  
Legolas' breathing was abnormal. He was fighting to breathe and release himself from his own state of mind. A loud yelp from his body rang throughout the house like thunder.  
  
Elrond came over to try to control him and then realized as he looked down that his eyes weren't open.  
  
The loud scream alarmed everyone in the house and a deadly silence crept over the household. It was eerie. Everyone froze and waited for news of what happened anxiously. The scream actually was so loud that it even the travelers on the heard it.  
  
/-/  
  
"What was that?" one of the riders asked when they heard the scream.  
  
"Sounds like someone's in pain," another answered.  
  
"It's coming from Rivendell!" a third rider voiced.  
  
"And that scream it sounds... familar.." a figure in the back whispered slightly and then it became very alert and alarmed. "GO!"  
  
With that the company of travelers rode hard until they arrived at the entrance to Rivendell where they were met not by Elrond but his sons, daughter and advisors, all who were looking rather pale.  
  
"Welcome King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Elladan said as he was bowing. With this everyone bowed but Thranduil was taking no heed to their gestures as he began to look around for either his son or Elrond.  
  
"Where is Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked rather coldly.  
  
As if on cue, Lord Elrond appeared coming down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Thranduil for a second and then continued to descend the stairs. HIs face was grim and gave a sad look when he met Thranduil's eyes.  
  
"Greetings," Lord Elrond said as he slightly bowed.  
  
"Where is my son? I would like to speak to him," Thranduil commanded slightly rather than asked Elrond.  
  
Lord Elrond gave a slightly furtive look towards everyone around him and then sighed. "He is not in the right state to see anyone at this time," he said finally.  
  
Thranduil looked slightly angry when he heard this. "And why may I ask can I not see my son?"  
  
"He's unconcious," he answered.  
  
At that moment, Thranduil stood there shocked. He had already lost one son to this place, he didn't want to lose another. He went up the stairs, passed Elrond and went straight to the healing room. When he arrived there and looked in he saw the thin, frail body that was his son's. He turned and looked Elrond straight in the eye.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
/-/  
  
As night approached, all were still waiting on news about the prince especially his father. Thranduil paced back in forth in Elrond's study ever since Elrond proposed to him what he believed caused Legolas to be in this state.  
  
"Are you tell me that there is something psychologically wrong with my son?" he hissed at Elrond.  
  
"No, I am just saying that there is nothing physically wrong with your son that could have caused him to be in this kind of state now," Elrond tried explaining to him. Why was he always this stubborn about everythiing.  
  
"But you are saying that this was that instead of it being physical it is mental," Thranduil insisted.  
  
Here we go again, Elrond thought to himself.  
  
"He is the only one who can tell us this. I am just assuming...." Elrond started.  
  
"Assuming? You are always assuming things! This is my son we are talking about! It is my son who is lying on a bed unconcious!" Thranduil lashed out.  
  
Maybe he is right, Elrond thought to himself but something was different about this whole situation. It seemed that Thranduil was no longer talking about Legolas but his other son who had died many years ago. Back then he had made an assumption that the arrow that had struck Vandir was not poison which indeed it was. That mistake turned fatal which cost Vandir his life and a deep loss for his family. It was tragic but that wasn't the first time that Elrond or shall we say Thranduil made a similar decision that changed the lives of everyone ages ago.  
  
Tales have been told that say that elves can only love once and if love is not returned or it dies then grief will come which would ultimately lead to death. This however is not entirely true. Ages ago when Elrond met Celebrian, (later to be the mother of his children and wife) Elrond had clue no what consequences occured when they started seeing each other for she was already arranged to be married to the then Prince Thranduil.  
  
Both families knew nothing of it except Thranduil, for he was secretly in love with Celebrian for many years but she knew naught of his love. She loved Elrond. They fell madly in love with one another only to the dismay of Thranduil who watched slowly as his love fall for another. He then decided he must do something about it so he confronted Elrond which almost ended in disaster. They went at each other in fiery, Thranduil drived by fighting for who he loved and Elrond who was just trying to stay alive. In the midst of all of this Celebrian came and saw the two fighting. She demanded to know what was going on and after hearing the tale left with Elrond; all commincation between Thranduil and Celerian ceased. Along with the death of their friendship, Thranduil left Rivendell as soon as possible, never to be seen or heard of from either Elrond or Celebrian except on occasions concerning war.  
  
The relationship that was already strained grew to the breaking point since Thranduil lost his wife and his older son in matters relationg to Rivendell. Thranduil blamed Elrond for their deaths. He blamed him since he knew that their deaths were no accident. He made sure that Legolas knew this. He had prevented Legolas before this from having any contact from anyone from Rivendell. That was then, this was now.  
  
Even if Thranduil did try to prevent Legolas from talking to others, he never had a problem with that. He never understood why his son wasn't social. His mother was social. Thranduil was fairly social. Yet Legolas never showed any signs of being social. Maybe Elrond is right. Maybe there is something psychologically wrong with him. Maybe that is the reason behind his odd behavior.  
  
"If there is something wrong with Legolas, how can we prevent this from happening again?" Thranduil whispered out of his thoughts.  
  
Is he agreeing with me? Elrond looked shocked for a moment then recovered.  
  
"All we can do is talk to him, and to figure out what is really going on," Elrond admitted.  
  
Thranduil turned and looked at Elrond. He was about to say something when the door birst opened and Elladan came barging in.  
  
"Legolas... he's.... awake," Elladan gasp as he entered.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil for a moment stared at each other then swiftly ran out of the room and headed towards the healng room. When they finally got there, both of them tried to calm themselves down before entering then gracefully opened the door. They looked in and saw a wide awake Legolas among Elrohir, Arwen and Estel. When they entered, all talking ceased and Legolas eyes found his father staring back at him. Elrohir, Arwen and Estel took the hint and one by one excused themselves from the room. When it was only Legolas, Elrond and his father in the room silence filled the air.  
  
"Father."  
  
A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I am afraid that the next delay is not intentional since I am going out of town for two weeks. This chapter was kinda hard to finish since I had finals, control my grades at school and deal with life in general. Hope you liked it. Hint: If you review more then maybe, possibly I will type up another chapter before I leave for my trip. That all depends on you but either way this story will continue. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Concerns, Internal Pains

Disclaimer: Look at First chapter!  
  
A/N: I'm am dreadfully sorry about not updating sooner but I have been busy and shall I say emotionally unstable. Also I have been having slight problems in coming up with an idea for this story that would satisfy me but I got it now! I will continue! Yay!  
  
Chapter 14: Concerns, Intenal Pains  
  
"Father."  
  
The intensity that was within the room rose dramatically as the stare between father and son prolonged but neither of them looked away. Heat began to rise again in Legolas' body which gave him yet another headache. But this time instead of waiting for fatigue to come over him, he instead laid back down. Why is this happenning again?  
  
Legolas then paused for a while and reminisced the time in which he had lost all control over his body and fainted. He remembered that day well and it all started the day he learned that his brother was killed. But that time he was at home and no one came to help him. Not a single servant came to knock on his door when he had not come to dinner. Not a single soul, which was a disappointing thought to know that no one cared enough to check up on him. But he let that time slide since he knew that everyone in the kingdom was mourning for Vandir since he was loved throughout his kingdom. He was their prince. Then soon after that everyone then began to realize that since Vandir wasn't around that they got stuck with him. I was always the one to disappoint everyone. I don't deserve to be prince. I don't deserve respect.  
  
All these thoughts began to cloudy Legolas' vision and slowly he began to zone in and out. His pulse began to become irregular again and his breathing heavy.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond called out to him through the darkness that was beginning to take him again.  
  
As if called back to life, Legolas' breathing became less heavy, and his vision clear. He then took up enough courage to look at them. He saw the deep concern in their eyes which he knew were expected. Afterall, I did faint. Now you have everyone staring at you and watching you; I mean seriously look what you did.  
  
"Legolas, can you tell us why you fainted earlier this evening?" Elrond asked gently. Elrond waited for some form of response then got one when Legolas slowly shifted his body to look away from his elders. How are we going to get through to him?  
  
Elrond then turned to Thranduil who stood there silently as if not knowing what to do. It was not as if Thranduil was a bad father, Elrond knew this but maybe he just needs a way to express his feelings. Well at least, a healthy way for Lord Elrond also knew that Thranduil, after the death of his other son and wife, had become increasingly harsh in every manner.  
  
Thranduil stood there silently, not knowing what to do. Should I comfort him? Do I talk to him? What is there to say? All these questions raced through his mind and then one question hit him like lightning; Is it my fault? He glanced down at Legolas. I shouldn't be the one here to talk to him about these kind of things. All his life, Thranduil grew up in a family unable to show true emotion towards each other; after his family grew apart and he found and married his wife he had thought that he escaped the curse of his family, which was the unable to show affection. Unfortuantely it stayed with him and made itself known when death took his wife. Náwiel! Náwiel! How I miss you so! I wish with all my heart that you could be here to help our son! He needs you! I need you! Please, love help me find a way to help him since you are no longer with us in body!  
  
**********FLASHBACK***************  
  
"You know what, I do not think I would be able to ever understand that boy!" Thranduil exclaimed as started ranting about another episode that occured that evening involving Legolas.  
  
"Have you talked to him about it, love?" a sweet gentle voice asked him from the bed.  
  
"Náwiel, I have tried but it is no use," he answered as he looked at his wife. She was so beautiful, he thought silently as he savoured the moment and looked into her eyes. "He is hard to talk to, you know that."  
  
"We all have our times but you can not just give up on him," Náwiel responded then smiled. "He is a good boy, Thranduil. Please give him credit for that."  
  
He then took a moment and look at his wife for second.  
  
"In meaning?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"All I am saying is that you have been pretty hard on him lately and wish you would give him credit for something."  
  
"I have gave him credit," he tried to explain but she just shook her head.  
  
"Does he know that?"  
  
*****************************************************END FLASHBACK***************  
  
Those words rang through Thranduil's mind over and over again yet in all this time he had done nothiing to seek out Legolas. He never told him he was proud of him. He never told him that the only reason that he was tough on him was because when he was growing up his father was alwayshard on him and it made him strong, nothing like this ever happened to him.  
  
Legolas stared at the wall in front of him wishing he was elsewhere and away from the pity looks and everyone. He silently wished he would disappear. Am I really this weak? I wonder what brother would think of me right now if he could see me. Stay strong! He used to say everytime something bad happened. Lighten up! That would definetely be something else he would say. Between the two of them, Vandir was always happier than Legolas which of course he had the right to be. He had everything that Legolas truly wanted and the most precious thing that Legolas ever wanted; his father's love.  
  
The silence became almost unbearable now as the two elders just stood there silently as if waiting for someone to talk, anyone. Thranduil then took this opportunity to reach out this son but only if he made Elrond leave. He gave Elrond a look that made this thought plain and clear. Elrond responded by nodding his head and slowly walking out the door.  
  
Thranduil started walking closer to the bed then hesitantly place his arm on Legolas' shoulder. In response Legolas jerked to face him. They stared at each other longer and Legolas silently awaited for his father to start speaking.  
  
"Legolas... I know I have not been the best father in the world to you but I am willing to try to understand you," he hesitated then stopped to see if he got a reaction.  
  
Legolas stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Please say something," Thranduil pleaded slightly.  
  
"It's too late," Legolas whispered as he looked down. For a second he just laid there then found that he could not take it much longer and slowly got up. He then started walking past his father, paused and looked at him then finally reached the door and began to open it.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
At this Legolas turned once more and looked at his father.  
  
"Tell me what happened to you when you fainted."  
  
"You want the truth?" Legolas said with slight anger in his voice.  
  
Thranduil waited for Legolas to continue. The intensity began to build- up once more.  
  
"I was thinking about Vandir. I was thinking about mom. I was thinking about how they died. There, father I told you what caused me to faint! I know what you are thinking. You think I am weak and you know what maybe you are right. Maybe I am not fit to be the prince, your heir. But do you want to know what I was mainly thinking about when I collapsed? I was thinking about how huge of a disappointment I must be to you."  
  
At the last part Legolas began to fade off and for the first time Thranduil watched as Legolas' eyes went to the back of his head and began to collapse right in front of his eyes. Thranduil swiftly moved and catch his son before he hit the ground hard. He looked at him and for the first time since the death of his wife a tear went down his cheek. What have I done?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** A/N: What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you want to kill me? Tell me and that will probably be the only way that I will know what you truly think. So that means please review!!!!! 


	15. A Mother's Voice, The Question

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: After a severe writer's block and my busy schedule I have decided to update… I'm so sorry. My brain hasn't exactly been working too much lately due to certain circumstances so without further notice….. Here's the chapter

Chapter 15

Legolas' world went white as he collapsed into his father's arms. He was unaware of the fact that his father carried him to the bed and set him down. The light was blinding and penetrating. His thoughts drifted and became jumbled together, in time they all became blurry. Then suddenly it all became clear. He was standing in a forest that gave off a light that like no other, save Lothlorien. He began to walk around in awe. The trees were glistening with luscious green and there was a sweet scent in the air. Legolas paused for a second as he stood there, something about this seemed familiar. He listened quietly when he heard running water to his far left.

He followed the sound intently. What was it about this place that seemed familiar? This question kept racing through his mind. Why does it seem like I've been here before? Why is it? Everything flooded his thoughts once more with each step he took. Then finally he reached the source of the water, a river. It's water crystal clear. He stood there gazing at it and listened but this time he not only heard: a woman's singing. He swerved around and eyes widen. He couldn't believe his eyes: Mother.

All Legolas could do was to stand there and stare at her. She smiled at him knowingly. She looked at him and stopped singing. She made a hand movement beckoning him to come closer. He hesitantly walked closer to her and stood there when he was just a few feet from her.

The last time he saw his mother alive; she smiled at him lovingly and told him she loved him. She wore a long silver blended white dress. She hugged him and told him to be good. "Just be you," she told him. Then she never came back.

But now she's sitting before him, smiling at him.

"Son," her voice sweet as he could remember ranged into the air. He looked at her, still in shock. "I know why you are shocked and no, your eyes do not deceive you."

"Mother?" he whispered as he gazed at her.

She only nodded in response.

"You have grown since the last time I saw you, Legolas," she spoke softly as she always did.

"What are you doing here?" was all he could ask.

"I came to see you, to talk to you." She said lightly then added, "About your father."

He looked at her when she said this and looked down. "He is the reason I am in this state, mother." He looked at her and all he saw was her shaking her head.

"That tis not what I mean, dear," she said as she patted the empty space next to her telling him to sit down.

He sat down and looked at her, waiting.

"Your father is not an easy being to get along with Legolas but I loved him anyways. Understand this; it took him many years to realize how much he loved me and even more years of trying to show me affection. This is also the way he is with you. I know you two do not get along, even when I was living. Your father loves you, Legolas. He is very proud of you. He just can not find the exact way to express his feelings. I hope you can understand this," she looked at him.

"Yet, you have to try to understand your father. Yes, he can be very stubborn and persistent but he does have a soft side. You just have to find it. Understand that you do not have to be strong all the time. I do not wish my son to grow up cold. Give your father a chance."

She hugged him as she did before she left that one last time and sighed. "Just be good for mother and remember I love you, always."

Legolas hugged her. He always listened to his mother and he sobbed quietly in her arms. "There, there," she whispered quietly. She looked down smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Anything else bothering you?" she asked him gently as if knowing he had something else on his mind.

"Will I ever get married?" he asked her quietly.

She chuckled in response and looked at him with a do-you-have-someone-in-mind look.

"Tis not like that," he hastily said seeing that look in his mother's eye. "Tis just the fact that father wants me to settle down soon. But I do not know if I could find someone that would like me for and not just the fact that I am royalty."

"You will find someone, Legolas," his mother chuckled. "She will be beautiful and someone you will not expect."

He stared at her for a moment in thought. "But-"

She laughed for a moment. "You are just full of questions not are you not?"

Legolas looked down at the ground for a moment in thought. "Tis not every day mother that I see you any more. And I can not speak to father about these things."

She nodded understandingly and smiled. "What about the others?"

"What others?" he looked at her confused.

"The four you have been spending time with?" she further explained her question.

"Oh, they are just acquaintances," he mumbled. "We are not friends."

"How do you know?" she intrigued. "Legolas, you need to open up. Please do not act so much like your father. Give them a chance."

"I do not think we would get along, mother," he insisted further.

"How would you know, if you did not even try yet? Things may surprise you."

He looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. "I missed you, mother."

She smiled at him and nodded, "me too." Then she gave him a sad smile. "I must be leaving now, Legolas. Please remember everything I told you."

"But why?" Legolas asked her childishly.

"Because you must return to your world," as she said this she hugged him for the last time and kissed him on his forehead. "Tis time to wake up, my son."

Legolas' eyes flashed open and there he was back on the bed. He looked around only to meet the eyes of a concerned Elrond, Estel, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. He blinked a few times and sighed deeply, attracting everyone in the room's attention.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" Elrond asked him instantly.

Legolas looked at him as a response. "Tired," was the one word that came out of his mouth.

Estel chuckled in response to this. Everyone looked at him and then looked at Legolas. He did look pathetic. So one by one they all left to give him some space to sleep in peace. Elrond then ordered someone to check up on him periodically.

After a couple of hours Legolas rested and opened his eyes once more. There was a slight knock on his door. When it opened to reveal a beautiful being with long brown hair and a long bluish green dress on who was standing behind the door. She quietly let herself in, unaware of him watching her. When she realized this she looked up at him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord," the lady said bowing her head slightly. "I came to check on how you were fraying."

He nodded his head as she walked closer to him. She was slender with violet eyes. When she came over to his bedside she removed the towel that was on his head and soaked around she brought with her and placed it on his head.

"Feeling any better, my lord?" she asked him formally.

"Please, call me Legolas," he insisted.

"Okay," she replied briefly looking at him.

"What is your name, my lady?" he asked her politely.

"Alariel," she said as she began finishing up her duties. Legolas watched her as she did this. Yes, he's had servants before in his life but none of them really took care of him when he was sick due to the fact that normally he would be a pain and tell them to go away. But this time, he was not in his land. He was in Rivendell, still, so he had to deal with having someone serving him again. It's not like he didn't mind but sometimes it was irritating but for some reason though she did not bother him.

After Alariel was done doing her chores, she stood straight and bowed to him slightly. "I will back later to attend to your needs my- I mean Legolas." She said this then slowly began to approach the door.

"Thank you," he called after her.

She turned around and smiled. The door closed on the way behind her. He stared at the door in thought.

"I knew this was going to be a long visit," he grumbled as he lay back down, "Why me?" He was slightly tempted to try to smother himself but stopped. "I am so pathetic."

Alariel walked quietly by herself after she left Legolas' room when Elladan caught sight of her. This is my chance to talk to her, he thought to himself. Alariel had been staying with his family ever since her parents were killed in a far off battle. She had only been living in Rivendell for a few years as a last request from her deceased parents. And ever since she came to Rivendell or rather since Elladan laid eyes on her, he longed for her.

"Alariel," he called out to her.

She stopped and looked up to see him. "Elladan," she answered.

"How are you? I have not seen you around lately," he asked her sweetly coming closer to her.

"Busy with the guests arriving and the ball, I guess," Alariel stated as she began walking once more. "Plus I have just received a new duty that requires more of my time."

"What tis that?" he asked her, trying to carry out a conversation.

"Taking care of Prince Legolas," she continued.

Elladan's face fell. "Oh," he simply stated. A new sense of feeling came over him, jealousy. I can't believe I'm actually jealous of this guy. He's like a complete weirdo. What am I talking about? It wasn't like she had to stay in the same room as him. Right, please tell me I'm right?

"Is everything, okay?" she asked him as she turned to look at him.

He looked up and saw her delicate violet eyes looking right at him.

"Oh, yeah," he stated as he remembered something he had to do. Great, right when I'm talking to her. "Alariel I must leave to talk to my brother, will you please excuse me."

She nodded in response and continued walking alone.

When Elrond finally found Thranduil, he was astonished about the state the Elven King was in. He was hunched over with his head in between his hands. This kind of behavior was almost unheard, especially for Thranduil. When Thranduil noticed Elrond's presence though he sat up straight and looked forward.

"Are you okay?" Elrond asked him.

No response. Only the sound of the forest was heard. Thranduil stood up in thought still. Does my son really hate me? Thranduil stood there and look out into space recalling every word Legolas said before he collapsed right before his eyes.

"Does my son hate me?" he asked out loud.

Elrond looked at him in surprise. "I do not know."

Thranduil looked around and looked at him. It has been 3000 years since he ever confided into Elrond. "What should I do?"

"Try talking to him," Elrond suggested.

"Remember I tried that, I only made things worse."

"I mean really try really talking to him. Tell him what you truly think," Elrond further explained looking at his long lost friend.

"What if it does not work?" Thranduil asked doubtfully.

"Try, after all he is your son," Elrond replied.

Thranduil nodded and began to walk inside the house. He walked in silence, lost in thought until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door slightly until he heard a muffled voice say," come in."

Thranduil walked in and stood once more in front of a staring Legolas. He took in a deep breath and relaxed. It's time. It's time to face my son.

"Legolas, please can I talk to you?" Thranduil asked.

A/N: Yet again I'm sorry for the delay and since I made you wait so freakishly long I decided to make this chapter longer. Hope you liked it. Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	16. Clashes and beginning of mischief part 1

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I'm so sorry bare with me here, I'm sorry for well not updating in like a year. I feel bad about that. I just need encouragement people. I'm losing it. But that's nothing new. Maybe Legolas needed a break from the torture that I've put him through. I don't know really. Let me continue on with the story (finally)

Chapter 16 

Legolas stared at his father as he came into the room and slowly closed the door. They stared at each other. No one moved. Legolas' eyes were vacant, masking any emotion in which he felt, something he learned from his father. Legolas remembered a time in which his father had yelled at him because he fell down and began to cry in front of him. He yelled at him. There were only two other times in which he cried after that: when his mother and brother were killed. Even though, no one witnessed it. Legolas after all was considered the odd ball in the family but he was extremely gifted but that was not enough to satisfy, to say the least.

Thranduil looked at his son for the first time it seemed at this moment. He certainly had changed from the little one that had played around to the soldier that he turned into. Truth be told, Thranduil never really paid any attention to Legolas. His wife had but now she's gone. Legolas eventually consequently stopped seeking attention from his father. All the praise and attention went to his brother, whom is now gone as well.

"Legolas," Thranduil spoke softly.

"Yes, Ada?"

Thranduil looked at him. Legolas' voice sounded frailer than usual and it slightly frightened him. There was something uncanny about the vacant look in his eyes. It was as if Legolas' soul had been ripped from his body and before him lay his shell of a body forced to live on. What happened? He used to play around and smile. Once, Thranduil had heard his son laugh. That was a long time ago, back to when his brother was alive. Now his voice sounded automatic like a trained soldier.

"Is there something you wished from me, ada?" he asked finally, breaking the uneasy silence. He still had that look in his eyes, staring straight at his father.

"What happened, Legolas?" Thranduil finally asked him. He watched Legolas carefully.

Legolas hand began to twitch slightly but what undetected by Thranduil. "I do not know what you are talking about, ada." His hand made another twitch as if he was trying to control himself from doing something.

"Why are you the way you are?" Thranduil asked abruptly. He was never really sensitive with his words, which became part of the problem in the first place, without him knowing.

Yet again, Legolas hand made a violent twitch. Thranduil became so involved in watching his son's eyes that he didn't notice.

"I am sorry ada if I am too much for you to handle," Legolas finally responded. His voice sounded empty, as if he was talking from the dead.

-/-

The twins looked at each other. Lately things had been intense and serious. That of course wasn't their style. Too much had been going on lately that they took it upon themselves to lighten everything up. But what could they do?

_If only we had some genius plan. _Both of them were thinking this. Then they both looked at Estel. _What could we do? We need ideas. _

"Got it!" Estel slightly shouted which made both of the twins jump and stare at him. "Sorry"

"Never mind that, what was that about?" Elladan asked eagerly. They had been trying to figure out for the past hour on ideas on what to do. Any ideas at this moment were welcoming.

He was about to tell them when they were interrupted. "What are you three planning?" a sweet voice asked them.

All three of them turned as they saw Arwen standing there. She saw the looks on their faces and knew something was up. "This is not the time for you to be playing around."

"On the contrary, our beloved sister, this is exactly the time for it," Elrohir interjected. He saw that look in his sister's eyes and continued. "Everyone has been so tensed lately."

"Everyone needs a good laugh, especially at a time like this," Elladan helped his brother out.

"Legolas is sick, do you care at all?" Arwen asked them.

They looked at each other. Silence filled the area. Not a single sound could be heard except for the faint sound of water passing by through the river stream.

"Of course, we do Arwen, that's why we are doing this," Estel finally spoke. He caught the eye of Arwen and he smiled. "We care about him too."

-/-

_It burns _

Legolas stared at his father. No other words were spoken just pure silence between father and son.

_It scorns _

"Legolas."

_It's hated_

"I am trying to understand."

_It's fated_

"Do you hear me?"

_It's calling_

_It's consuming_

_It's my existence_

_Slap! _Legolas felt as if he was just struck by lightning. Why bother with any of this? Why put up with this? No one cares.

-/-

"My dear, how are you this evening?" Elladan asked Alariel after he departed with his brother and Estel. This of course was his way of attempting to have a conversation with her. This was his way of catching her while she's not so busy.

"I am fine, what about you?" she answered as her back was turned against him as she picked up some fresh sheets.

"I am wondering what you are doing later?" he asked her gently. Finally he had summoned enough courage to ask her.

"I am checking on the Prince all evening, I have been given orders by your father to stay with him all night. Why do you ask?" she innocently responded.

_Crash! Burn!_ Elladan masked the slightly crestfallen look on his face. He could feel another tinge of jealousy running through his veins. "Oh no reason at all."

She smiled. Which made him melt where he stood. "I guess I will see you later." Suddenly she picked up all her items and began to walk down to Legolas' room.

-/-

Thranduil made a sigh of defeat and looked at his son once more before he began opening the door. He was more lost than ever about his son. He gave one last sigh and slowly walked out the door.

As the door came to a click, Legolas' hand began to violently twitch. _I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I'm useless. I am nothing. _His hand began to convulse. _No one cares/ No one cares…_

His eyes moved around the room to his bow and quiver along with his daggers.

I want to die…

-/-

A/N: So what do you think? Do you want to kill me? Anyways… I am sorry about the delay once more. I would also like to say that reviewsmore chapters… I want to know if I'm loved or hated lol… yeah I know I am strange as -/- means change of POV… and ada means father in elvish. Just thought you'd like to know and please… review.


	17. Alariel and Legolas?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am really a sad author… that last chapter, I mean just leaving it like that. What kind of author am I? Besides the fact of absolutely going crazy among many other distractions, I have finally managed time and concentration to this. Once again, I'm sorry. Time to continue…

Chapter 17

His eyes moved around the room to his bow and arrow along with his daggers.

I want to die… 

Legolas struggled to sit up as he kept looking at them. His hand kept convulsing even more. _I am never going to be good enough. No more, please no more. _He fell with a thud out of his bed as he tried to reach for his daggers. _Why? _

When Alariel heard the thud she immediately opened the door to Legolas' room as she quickly opened it. What she saw shocked her. Legolas was struggling to reach for something. Alarm reached Alariel's face as she ran over to Legolas. She was trying to stop him but he wouldn't stop. His reflexes got the best of him and with one whisk of his arm, he had thrown Alariel literally off of him and instinctively grabbed his dagger from one of his sashes in defense. Legolas, without fully aware of what he was doing, crouched over her with dagger in hand. The look of terror in her eyes finally hit him.

"L-lego-las…" she whispered to him. Her sweet voice broke his spell as his calmer eyes began to show through from all this madness.

_What am I doing? _He asked himself as he moved a little bit away from her then dropped his dagger.

"I'm sorry," he slowly started saying as he dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry."

It took a while for Alariel to completely grasp what just happened as she looked over at him. He was literally sprawled on the ground and shaking. For a moment, Alariel didn't even move from where he had thrown her but slowly she sat up. She watched him. After all, she was ordered to look after him. _And that's what I'm going to do. _Her eyes looked around the room and her eyes landed on a slither of red streaks on the floor.

"Legolas?" she asked him calmly.

"I'm sorry," was all she could get out of him.

"Are you hurt?" she tried to ask him as she slowly came over to him, as she crawled lightly closer to him.

He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. He knew he had lost control over his reflexes before but not like this. _I almost hurt her. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. _Before this, he had vowed that he would never hurt a lady unless she was trying to kill him but even then would he prefer to talk things out in general. _I can't even keep that vow. I really am that pathetic. _

She sat right next to him. He lay there calmly by her. Alariel tried moving one of her arms suddenly, which was slightly sore from what just happened. She knew she had to risk more "bodily harm" to herself by what she had to do but it was something she just had to do. With her other hand, she gently placed it on his arm. Legolas' arm slightly twitched in response, which slightly scared her. Yet this time he controlled it.

"Legolas…" she started as she gently brushed her hand against his arm. Something was telling her that he didn't mean to do what he did. She was slightly lost in thought as Legolas slightly shifted as he slowly turned to face her. This pulled her out of her thoughts, as she looked deep into his eyes.

-/-

Thranduil sat down in thought once again at the stairs outside gazing. _I don't know what to do anymore. It's hopeless to get through to him. _He sighed. Things would have been different if she was still around. _She would have made things better. Even I would be better, actually. _He admitted this to himself. _But what am I kidding? _She's not here, not anymore.

"Thranduil," a voice behind him spoke.

Thranduil turned around quickly and there she stood. His eyes widen, how could this be? Am I hallucinating? What's going on?

"Hello, my love.."

-/-

Estel sat there contemplating exactly what they were going to do. It was going to be devious. It wad going to great. Just on problem occurred, how are they going to be able to do t? He sighed and there was also something else on his mind. Is it just me or was it that every time I had talked to Arwen lately, that the only thing she could really talked about was Legolas? What was up with that? _I have feelings too. _But what's the point? _He's probably better at everything than me and on top of it all; he's also an elf. I'm just human_.

He sighed as he walked around outside. It was a little too quiet. They needed to lighten things up. Maybe they can even get Legolas to laugh and he could get better quicker. He smiled at the thought. I hope he gets better soon. This ball is being delayed until he gets better anyways. Despite the horror stories that he had heard from Elrohir and Elladan over the years about these balls, that didn't mean that it didn't mean that it didn't make him curious about them. Of course, he couldn't tell them that.

Everyone would get dressed up. Music would be played and dancing would take place. _Maybe I could ask her to dance with me. _Estel shook his head immediately as that thought entered his mind. _Change the subject. _He sat there in thought. _I wonder about Elrohir and Elladan. What are they going to do? I know for a fact that Elladan has his eyes set on someone but I didn't hear anything from Elrohir. Speaking of Elladan, he was going to ask her to the ball. I wonder that that is going._

-/-

Alariel looked into his eyes in thought for a moment. He looked back at her. _Why would she want to be near me after what I did to her? _He watched curiously as her hand moved down his arm and slowly picked up his left hand. It had a few cut marks on it. He had managed to cut himself a little before he had dropped his dagger. Slowly without a word spoken, she leaned over to find one of her small bandages that she always carried just in case from a small basket she had brought to his room. Legolas watched her carefully as she slowly began to bandage his hand.

There was something in her touch that calmed him down. An unknown feeling rushed through his body. What was it? He looked at her in wonder. Why do I suddenly feel… different?

When she was finally done, she smiled at him sweetly. She had noticed that he had stopped shaking and twitching, which made her feel better.

"Are you better now?" she asked him sweetly.

Legolas looked at her for a while before answering, "yes."

She smiled. "Let's get you back in bed."

Without argument, Legolas slowly got up and watched as she did the same. He noticed that one of her arms seemed like it was giving her pain. He looked down at the floor as he realized that he had harmed her.

"Are you… okay?" he asked her finally.

"I'll be fine," she answered with a smile.

Legolas looked up at her and reached out his hand so he can help her. She took it as he finally lifted her up to her feet.

"Thanks."

He looked at her and blinked for a moment. _She's thanking me? But I'm the one who put her on the ground in the first place. _

"You are welcome," he finally spoke after a few moments.

Finally they walked over to his bed and he lay down. He couldn't help but look at her. She actually seemed genuinely concerned for him, which is almost a completely new concept to him since his mother's death. It was not until this very moment when he realized how beautiful she was. His father was always begging him to look for a wife. He watched as she came to sit next to his bed.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" she asked sweetly.

He looked away for a moment. "It does not matter anymore."

"But it does…"

Legolas turned his head and looked at her. "Well if you are talking about the kingdom then…"

"No, I am just worried that tis all."

He looked at her again in wonder. "You are worried?"

"Of course, I am worried."

She smiled at him.

_It's been a long time since I've heard those words…_

-/-

"Hello, my love…"

Thranduil stared at her. _How could this be?_

She smiled sweetly.

"I can only stay for a while, love."

"But, why are you here? I have missed you so much," he started but she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. He looked at her for a response.

"I came love to talk to you about Legolas. I know you are trying to get through to him and that this is not easy on you, but you have to understand that in a way, Legolas raised himself. He is more like you then you give him credit. Do not expect that he will tell you everything, especially now. But there is still hope, tell him that he is worth something to you dear. He does love you and value your opinion more than you expect. Remember this, please, love."

He stared at her for a while. "But what if he doesn't want to listen to me…"

"Sometimes when you saw things and you truly mean them, then more people are listening then you know."

Thranduil smiled. It has been so long since he ever smiled. She always had a tendency of bringing it out of him.

"I must go now, love. Remember I love you for eternity. I will never fully leave you…"

He stood up and she was gone.

"Thranduil?" Lord Elrond's voice asked him from a distance.

-/-

Legolas slept peacefully for a while until he started tossing and turning in his sleep. She put her hand gently on his arm, when his eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily and looked around him. His eyes found her and he calmed down significantly.

"Are you okay?" Alariel asked him gently.

She was still trying to comfort him.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked her calmly. He didn't know how she would respond to it.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked in return.

He looked at her for a moment. "Will you lay down with me?"

Alariel looked slightly taken back at this offer.

"Alright."

At this he moved a little so she could lie down next to him. As she lay down, he made sure that she was comfortable. After a while, Legolas fell back asleep with his hand around Alariel, who was still trying to comprehend everything. For some reason though, she did not mind his hand being around him even though she would normally move the hand by now if she was uncomfortable. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful.

Soon after this, Alariel began to drift off with her head on Legolas' chest. Peace filled the room as the two lay there sleeping.

-/-

Elladan prepared himself. He was going to ask her to the ball, that night. That's the plan. Even if she was working all day taking care of Legolas, doesn't mean she didn't need a break. As he was walking down the hallway to Legolas' room, he noticed that everyone was even quieter the longer he walked. When he finally reached Legolas' door he took in a deep breath.

_It's now or never._

He opened the door slowly.

"Alariel, I have something I want to…" he started as the words died in his throat as he saw her, Alariel in the arms of Legolas. His heart began to break. When he had started asking her and assumed she was sitting next to him, his eyes were closed and looking down, ultimately this sight shocked him. Quickly he left the room and closed the door behind him.

_He ruined everything._

_-/-_

A/N: What do you think? Lol Hate me, love me but please please review and tell me what you think. Sorry again for the delay. Remember -/- means change of POV. Please review!


	18. The Key, A Prank, Craziness

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: After a short break from writing I am back again…. Now… let me give you some laughs… please review… I would greatly appreciate it and it gives me encouragement! Now let's continue…

Chapter 18

At daybreak serene silence filled the air in Rivendell. The water was flowing gently. That is the way mornings were supposed to be except this one. Everything was beginning to be hectic.

Time to make preparations for the ball had come despite what happened with Legolas. The ball must go on. Everything was glistening and sparkling right down to perfection, just the way they like it.

The day before held a lot of commotion. Legolas being sick and all but slowly everyone got over the shock. There had been arguments about the ball on whether or not they should cancel it. But in the end, it was voted that it would go on.

Thranduil sat quietly thinking over things. After the vision of his wife, he had a conversation with Elrond about it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thranduil?" Lord Elrond's voice asked him from a distance.

He looked over to him and stood there silently.

"Are you okay? 'Tis look like you saw a ghost," Elrond spoke in Elvish.

Thranduil blinked for a moment in thought before his mind completely came back to reality.

"I had a vision," he confessed.

Elrond came closer as a light breeze flowed though the air.

"What type of vision?" Elrond asked him gently. He knew very well that there were some visions that he wished not to recall due to its harshness and despair attached to it.

"Of Náwiel," he concluded. "She was telling me that I need to tell Legolas that he is worth something to me and that I cannot expect him to tell me anything, especially now."

Elrond sighed and thought for a moment. Náwiel and Celebrian were always rather close to each other. Above all those, Náwiel knew her sons especially Legolas. She was always close to him in a way that Thranduil could never really achieve. In ways, Elrond heard at least, Legolas was more like his mother than his father. Náwiel was more caring and free. She liked walking around outside with no exact destination, bringing panic into everyone else in the process. Her smile brightened everyone up and her light lighted everyone up. Without even trying, she entranced other elves just by looking at them.

Legolas seemed to have the strength and stubbornness of both of his parents. Thranduil had always been stubborn about certain things. Náwiel was stubborn about matters of the heart and giving care whether or not the other party involved wanted it. Legolas deep down inside has always been such a caring being that just wants to do the right thing. Everyone time Náwiel visited Rivendell he heard many stories about him.

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK (1)**_

_"Legolas, he can be such a sweet boy. He is more of a thinker, though," Náwiel shared with Elrond during one of her visits. She smiled when she said this._

_"I have yet to meet your son. Well, at least, I have yet to meet Legolas," Elrond stated as he sat down and poured two glasses of wine._

_"I know he is busy," she sighed. "Just like his father."_

_Elrond looked at her for a moment. He knew that Thranduil loved his wife dearly but yet they still had their share of problems due to the clashing of certain traits._

_"I just wish that one day he will realize that he has two amazing sons, instead of just one. He treats Vandir like he is the perfect son. It saddens me, deeply. I mean I love both of my sons equally. They excel in different ways. I just wish he will realize this before its too late," Náwiel voiced._

_**END OF FLASHBACK (1)**_

"That does sound like something she would say," Elrond stated as he looked at the trees around them in thought. "Maybe that is the key."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When Thranduil saw Elrond again this morning though he looked at him and was about to say something when they heard a scream coming from the main house. Elrond had been trying to make sure things were in order. When he heard the noise however Elrond started to run immediately towards the sound, worried that someone else got hurt.

He arrived only to witness a distraught Farath sitting in a small pool of water with his hair and tunic soaked with water.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Farath cried in despair. "I just did my hair."

Elrond stared at this. _Boys! __I thought I told them, no messing around! _He was about to go towards the boys' rooms when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

-/-

Legolas chuckled to himself lightly as he tiptoed back to his room. For some odd reason he had woken up refreshed and lively. Which is something that hadn't happened in a long time. He smiled to himself.

It was amazing how much energy he felt running through his body as if something had changed overnight. _Or maybe it was the fact that someone actually cared last night? _He asked himself this as he opened his door to see a sleeping Alariel on his bed. She began to stir in the bed slightly.

_She didn't have to care but she did anyways. She didn't have to do anything really. Even if she was ordered to take care of me, she could of just left after I accidentally hurt her. I wonder if her arm still hurts._

Legolas moved closer to her as she moved once again.

"Where did you go?" she inquired.

He smiled slightly.

"I just went out for a walk to stretch my legs."

Alariel looked at him questioningly.

"You did not go out just for a walk. I know that line all too well," she plainly stated.

He looked at her for a moment. He had never heard that before.

"Are you accusing me?" he asked in awe.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I know better."

_She's good. I'll just play along._

"Are you saying you know me?" he inquired back playfully.

"No, I am definitely not saying that. That would be stupid."

"Stupid? How is that?" Legolas got closer to her while asking this.

"No one should ever claim to know someone entirely," she stated back watching him.

"So, you were accusing me of doing something earlier," Legolas pointed out trying to act offended.

She rolled her eyes again. "I could tell by the way you came in. I may have been asleep but I am not stupid."

"But I did not say you were stupid," he playfully argued back getting closer to her on the bed.

She looked at him for a moment as her hand reached for a pillow.

"Oh really, what are you saying?" she sweetly asked him.

"Well, I do not know really," he admitted with a grin on his face.

"Well, then," she simply stated before she chucked a pillow at his head.

The pillow had barely missed his head as another one landed right on his face. She was laughing as the pillows started flying at each other. He chucked a pillow at her head. This went on back and untilat one point he accidentally landed on her in a peculiar way as the door flung open.

-/-

A/N: Did you like it? "…" means that they are speaking Elvish by the way. Please Review!


	19. The Misunderstanding, Elder's Scheme

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 19 

Elladan and Estel stood there for a moment looking into the room with eyes wide open. What exactly did they just walk in on? They looked at each other and then back at the scene that they just witnessed.

Once Alariel realized that the door was open and exactly who had opened the door, she quickly straighten herself off by first lightly pushing Legolas off of her and stood up straight. She looked at both of them nervously.

"Elladan, Estel," she addressed both of them immediately.

Both of them still stood there speechless and dumbfounded.

"I am going to get some more water. I will be back," she added quickly as she gently walked pass both of them on her way out of the room.

Estel was the first one to divert his attention to Legolas, who had readjusted himself onto his bed and sat there looking at them.

"What just happened?" Estel asked the one question that had been eating at him for a while.

Legolas looked at him with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked him. For a moment there he didn't realize exactly what these two might be thinking when they opened that door.

"I mean, what were you two doing?" Estel furthered his question.

At the thought of that, Legolas slowly moved more down into his covers with embarrassment. At that very moment, he knew he wanted to disappear from sight. No wonder she left in such a hurry.

The awkwardness in the room built up slightly.

"We were throwing pillows at each other," Legolas mumbled underneath his blankets.

Estel was trying to understand him but didn't quite make out every word but Elladan seemed to hear them.

"Then how did you two end up the way you did?" Elladan asked with a steady voice.

Legolas peaked from underneath the sheets to look at both of them. "It was an accident," he finally stated.

"How was that an accident?" Elladan raised his voice slightly.

"I do not know, it just was," Legolas anxiously replied.

Yet again, Elladan and Estel stared at him. It was strange to see Legolas like this considering how many things they hear about the stern, straightforward elven prince of Mirkwood. Seeing his like this humored and slightly disturbed both of them at the exact same time.

* * *

Alariel quickly moved away from the room. She couldn't believe that they had actually seen that. Who know what they could be thinking about right now? Why did they open the door in the first place? What am I going to do? This is an awkward situation.

Alariel was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize for a moment of where she was going and almost ran into Arwen.

"Alariel," Arwen called to her.

Alariel looked slightly startled and smiled lightly when she took notice of who was calling her name.

"Lady Arwen," she responded sweetly.

"You look distressed," Arwen said with a smile.

"Well…" Alariel started and trailed off at the end.

"What is wrong?" Arwen asked with slight concern in her voice.

The truth was that out of most of the servants Alariel was one that was closest to her age. They could relate to things and talk about things. The conversations that would go on between the two of them were quite pleasant. For Arwen to see someone she considered as her friend in distress concerned her greatly.

"Something just happened," was the first thing that came out of Alariel's mouth before thinking. She covered her mouth slightly after saying that.

"What happened?" Arwen asked her and gestured for Alariel to take a seat right next to her.

Alariel took the seat gladly and look around her slightly nervous.

"Well, I am supposed to be watching and taking care of Prince Legolas. Your father asked me to do this. I gladly accepted and if anything I felt honored. We talked, when he finally woke up. Then we were joking and pillows started flying then," she paused for a moment. Arwen sat there listening contently.

"Then what?" Arwen asked her further.

"Then he fell on me. It was an accident."

"Well, if it was an accident then no big deal, right?" Arwen thought she had concluded.

"That is not why I am distressed though," Alariel, stated firmly.

Arwen looked at her slightly bewildered. "Then what is the reason?"

Alariel sighed and took in a deep breath. "The reason is because Elladan, your brother and Estel walked in when Legolas had accidentally fallen on me."

* * *

Elrond reviewed some documents that stated the plans for the ball. Everything is almost ready, he concluded, except there is one minor problem.

He sighed in deeply and put his fingers through his hair. He had spent most of the day thus far discussing plans with the other Elven lords concerning their children. They had come up with something like a "scheme" and Elrond couldn't believe that he's actually going to go through with it.

The "scheme" is quite simple. Basically, you throw the ball and express how "imperative it is for their children to mingle with each other" and the fact that they need to establish "good relations" with the other elves. Another emphasis would be placed on exactly how they present themselves and arrive at the ball. Basically, telling their children in simple terms that it's best not to show up at the ball alone.

That was the best part of the whole "scheme", require a "date" to the ball, while putting emphasis on the fact that it would be a "shame" if they did show up alone.

A/N: What do you think? Love me? Hate me? Criticism is welcomed. Please review I'd greatly appreciate it!


	20. The Date News of the Ball Part I

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 20 

After a while, the household calmed down. Elladan didn't know how to respond really to seeing Legolas on top of Alariel like that. I mean it looked like nothing happened but at the exact same time, he didn't know. _Why was he on top of her like that? Did he want something? What happened in the first place? _Alariel had jet off before he could even ask her anything and he wasn't comfortable enough to ask Legolas.

It was something and he didn't know what to do. Legolas was kind of just staring at them with that blank look in his eyes. There was something about him that just made Elladan feel uncomfortable. _What was it? Is it competition? _All of this time the main individual he viewed as competition for things was his twin, Elrohir, and that was mainly playful.

This was just something different and he didn't know what to do. Was he just asking for trouble or is there something to it? These questions filled his mind to no end. He snapped out of these thoughts though when one of his father's advisors walked over to talk to him.

"Elladan, your father has decided that everyone, including yourself, needs a date to the ball," he spoke.

These words hit Elladan like thunder and lightning all at once. _Date? What's father thinking?_

"It's imperative that you, especially find one, since you are his eldest son," he added on, creating more pressure on Elladan in the first place.

* * *

Arwen was with Alariel when she heard the news. Another one of her father's advisors had told her. But instead on stressing on the fact of date, the advisor stressed on the fact that she should find someone to _take her_, if all else fails. This was stressed primarily because Elrond didn't want to put pressure on Arwen to make any rash decisions too quickly, unless she wanted to.

Arwen looked at Alariel with a puzzled look on her face. "What is my father thinking?" she asked her.

Alariel looked at her and smiled. "Your father has his reasons. I must get back to work. Thanks for listening," she responded.

When she started to leave the room, she accidentally ran into the same advisor. She looked at him straight in the eyes, something that most servants don't do and just stood there before attempting to walk off. He followed her when she did so.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked her finally.

"Thought about what?" she calmly replied. She had an idea of what he was talking about but she had to make sure.

"Getting a date for you, to the ball," he responded back.

At this she stopped walking and faced him. He looked at her and smiled.

"You should think about it, Alariel. I mean it's…" he started.

"Please, I do not wish to discuss it right now," she interjected and walking again.

"Alariel, please think about it," he added calling to her as she walked down the hall and out of sight.

She had reached the outside corridors and stopped behind one of the walls of the household to think. She didn't know what to do or how to act really. She knew what the ball meant. It meant she couldn't escape.

Alariel was about to walk back in the household when she heard singing from a good bit away. She stopped to listen.

"O Mother

Send me thy wind

Into the trees, where I lay

Heal my broken heart tonight…" she heard the voice sing.

She smiled and yet she wanted to move to give it privacy but found that she couldn't bring herself to move. But instead found herself singing back into the woods.

"O Mother

Great Spirit around

Give me thy blessing forever

Send everyone pleasant dreams tonight."

At this the voice stopped and after a moment of almost pure silence, save for the birds and the wind rustling the leaves, Legolas emerged from the trees and stood there staring at her.

* * *

Elrohir took the news a lot easier than his brother did. He thought to himself that this provided a reason for him to ask a particular someone of whether or not she wanted anything to do with him, except be loyal to his father. The advisor that told him found it uncanny when Elrohir suddenly started smiling at him. He didn't know what to do so he shook his head and left.

Elrohir looked around for everything he needed. He wanted it to be perfect but yet he wanted to do it now. He wanted to ask her and get it over with but he didn't want to do it so hastily. At the thought of that he put together a few things and then headed out.

His mind was trying to figure out precisely what he wanted to say and everything. He didn't want her the wrong impression but he didn't want to scare her as well. _What can I say that will still give her the same message without her thinking that he just wanted an escort and decided to ask her? _The problem with this picture is that he never really had a date to a ball. He's had escorts to please his father and that's about it. _What am I suppose to do? I guess the only thing I can do is tell her the truth, without scaring her._

When he reached one point in his walk he stopped and look at what was ahead of him. It was the barn and he knew that she'd most likely be in there working or at her home with her family. Elrohir took a deep breath in and embraced himself. He slowly began to walk in and stopped.

_It's her._

* * *

Estel started walking back and forth after hearing the news of having to have a date for the ball. He didn't know what to do but then again neither did the advisor who told him the news in the first place. It seemed to him that no one knew what to do with him. But that wasn't the reason why he was pacing back and forth.

The reason he was pacing back and forth was because he was already thinking about someone and this provided a great time in which to act upon it but there was one major problem: how was everyone else going to handle it?

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Love me? Hate me? Criticism is welcomed. Please review I'd greatly appreciate it!

A/N2: By the way italicized means that those are thoughts of the one talking or main one addressed in the paragraph. Breaks means change in POV/ setting


	21. The Date News of the Balls Part II

Chapter 21

The news about the decision of the elders swiftly went around Rivendell like wildfire through oily branches. It was two days before the ball was suppose to take place in the first place and this created frenzy. It was madness.

-/-

Legolas looked at Alariel. She had startled him and he did not take well to unsuspected visitors. He didn't know what to expect and was beginning to wonder why she was listening in the first place. It was nerve-wracking and everything for him. He just wanted to leave and go home back to his trees and a place where he knew what to do and everything. But he was here and not there.

When he received the news of what the elders have decided, he dropped what he was holding and luckily someone had caught it before it landed and crashed on the floor. Now he was faced with having to find someone that would go with him to a ball and everything. Let alone the factor that now, he had to find a date or face the wrath of his father.

Legolas and relationships never seemed to work out properly, even the simplest of them. He didn't really have any relationships as well to look for, as an example of what is wrong or what to do in the first place. His mother had told him the story behind her marriage to his father. Then there was his brother when he was alive. His brother was expected to marry and then rule the kingdom.

His brother enjoyed more popularity, even with the ladies. He would just smile and they would smile back and things would get started that way. He had his way with the ladies without even trying in Legolas' eyes. His brother wasn't perfect by any means but to Legolas, he seemed close enough.

Now in Legolas' mind, he is suppose to fill in those shoes. He has to find a wife, marry, have children and then take to his duties. Why wouldn't these things not be expected out of him; this thought kept riding through his mind and this decision only drove it further through it. It was like it would be an eternity before he could do anything that would remotely satisfy his father or anyone else around him or even and especially himself. I mean, Legolas knew that he eventually did want to get married and settle down but he wasn't in any sort of rush to find someone.

In Rivendell, it felt like nothing was in his control and that everything was being forced upon him and everything all at once. It started getting to him. Now, Alariel was just standing there looking at him and looking radiantly and breathtakingly beautiful. He found that his heart skipped a beat and he hesitated before saying a single word to her. His mind recalled the events that happened in the room before she interrupted his thoughts.

"My apologies for intruding, my lord," Alariel spoke after a while of both of them staring at each other.

He looked at her for another moment before saying anything. This was one of the first times he actually got a good look at her. The other times he was too out of it to notice exactly how beautiful she really is. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and decided to think more clearly.

"It is fine. I do not mind," Legolas finally spoke after a moment of pure silence between the two of them. The silence was enough to make anyone uncomfortable but especially Legolas.

"Are you feeling better, my lord?" she asked him. Alariel was unsure of whether or not he still wanted her to refer to him by his name since they were no longer in the room. She did not wish to anger him.

"Yes and please, just call me Legolas," he answered her.

She nodded. "It is a beautiful day outside."

"I agree," Legolas admitted. "I miss the trees and the wind."

"You miss your home?" she asked him as she sat down on one of the stones nearby.

"I do, deeply, but my father is here so, I must stay," he said with a deep sigh.

"You regret coming?" she asked him in a sweet voice.

Legolas looked at her and it was in that moment something happened. Their eyes met. She sat there and the wind went through her hair. Something woke up inside of him so it seemed.

"Not completely," he admitted. _What am I thinking? I didn't want to come in the first place but then again, she is beautiful. Those eyes, that voice but wait a second, what am I thinking?_

Alariel looked over at him and as if one of her instincts took over, she immediately got up and started walking back to the main house.

"Alariel," Legolas called out to her. _Why did I just do that?_

She turned around and looked directly into his eyes. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her bluntly. Right after he asked the question, he immediately wanted to take it back but no words left his lips

He stood there nervously staring at her. For a while she just stood there and then she slowly walked back over to him until she stood there in front of him. She stared into his eyes as if she were looking for something and collected herself. The words of the advisor from earlier echoed in her mind and then she looked into his eyes again. His eyes spoke of sincerity and nervousness.

Every movement she made at this point made his eyes follow her. He watched her for some indication of what she was thinking. The silence was killing him but he didn't want to push her.

"What did you just ask me?" she asked him to make sure she heard him correctly.

Legolas' impulses took over him as he step forward and lightly kissed Alariel on the lips, rendering her speechless.

-/-

Elrohir looked in the barn as he continued walking after he stopped for a moment. He heard humming on the other end of the barn. He knew that voice from a mile away. It was a sweet voice that filled his heart with joy and life. The voice belonged to a maiden who lived nearby who had long brown hair with the gentlest touch.

He walked closer to her as she continued to tend to the horses and not pay any attention to his presence. After he got to a certain point, he stopped.

"I am almost done, if you wish to take the horse out for a while," the maiden said just before he was about to say something to her.

He smiled slightly as she said that. Sometimes he would come out to the barn just to see her but he always wanted to ask her to go on one of his rides with him to see what happens and everything. _Maybe I'll do that this time._

"Would you care to join me if I do take a horse out?" he asked her after a while.

She looked at him after she heard him and stopped brushing the horse for a moment.

"You wish for me to join you?" she questioned him.

He nodded and petted one of the horses.

"If that is what you wish," she responded. The truth was that normally at least once a day she took one of the horses out for a walk and she hadn't that day yet. _Why not have a companion with me today? But why did he suddenly decide to ask me today? Normally he rode by himself or with his brothers or his sister but today he asked me. I mean I do not mind but I do find this odd._

After a while, she looked at him as she stood there finished with her work. She didn't know what to do really. She didn't know what he wanted to do or if he wanted to go immediately or what. She waited for a response from him. He just stood there looking as though he was somewhat fidgeting from where he was standing.

A/N: What do you think? Lol Hate me, love me but please please review and tell me what you think. Sorry again for the delay. Remember -/- means change of POV. Please review!!!!!!!


End file.
